Set Me Free
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: Sydney and Adrian are complete opposites. Yet totally the same. Both restrained by fathers who care for nothing except for success. Their family hates each other, more than anything. But for Sydney and Adrian, everything seems so different. For so long, Sydney looked for someone to understand her. But she couldn't imagine that someone would be found in Adrian Ivashkov.
1. Accident

**(Sydney)**

I walked down the street back from the library, my book in one hand, my pencil in the other. My father always had it drilled in my head. _The more knowledge you have, the greater you will be._ Everyday, he teaches me, saying that the teachers in regular schools know nothing. And he was right. Compared to them, he knows a lot more and he teaches a lot more. My father said he was _always _right and that one day I can become like him.

_But I don't want to become like you,_ I thought. Everything in our family revolved around being greater and being the greatest. There was no space for me to freely do anything. I was eighteen, practically able to move out, but I couldn't, under my parents' watchful eyes.

A group of maybe fifteen year old girls stopped walking and stared at me. I ignored them. As I passed them, I heard the whispers of, "Isn't that Sydney Sage? _The_ Sydney Sage? Like, the girl with the rich family and like smartest brain ever?" I sighed. I'll never escape the name of my family. My family believed that everything you do and every successful thing you do comes from your mind. The Sage family was well known for being intelligent and rich and I can't escape the weight of a simple name on my back. Even the word sage means extremely wise.

I continued walking, sighing as I went. I wish I could be a normal girl, fawning over stuff like clothing and celebrities or the newest Apple product. But I couldn't. Everyday, my mother buys me neat and prim clothing, clothing made from the top designers. The cheapest thing she ever bought me was probably two hundred dollars. My sisters always invite celebrities over and the Apple company _sends_ us phones and computers, just because we're rich and famous and they want to keep us happy, lest my father... I don't even want to think about it. I'm grateful for those things, but sometimes I wish I could covet something. I guess I'm coveting something right now. I guess I'm spoiled and bratty.

But I just wished I could be a normal girl.

I turned into the back alley so I could stop feeling the stares of those group of girls boring into my back. _Only a few blocks more, Sydney._ I breathed in deeply and while my mind was off wandering, a running force decided to wander against me. I was slammed and I fell back onto my back, consciousness fading away from me. When I woke up, I looked up to see who just did that to me and I saw green eyes staring back at me.

**(Adrian)**

I have just about the worst life ever. I couldn't walk outside without at least one teenage girl screaming, "I love you Adrian Ivashkov! Will you marry me?" Once, I heard a fifty year old lady scream that too. I shuddered at the memory. My life was controlled by my father, who cared for nothing except our image, an image he continuously upholds. The richest family in town was us, the Ivashkovs, and my father loves that everyone loves us for the superficial reason that was our money.

I was already twenty-one, but my life was still used for fame. My father still refused to let me continue doing the thing I loved most – painting. I painted everyday, and I keep my lucky paintbrush which my dead mother had given to me, the day before she died when I was six. I never use it, I just keep it in my back pocket of my two hundred dollar jeans. Easels were strung around in my room, but my father looked at them with disgust. He could never understand my art like my mother did.

He wanted me to be part of the family business – which was basically scamming people, but everybody thought Nathan Ivashkov was a genius. And they just couldn't wait for Nathan Ivashkov's son, Adrian Ivashkov, his only heir, to join him. Come on people. Seriously, go get a life. Why worry about ours? But my father only listened to them.

But the worst thing about my life was that I was in love. In love with a woman I wasn't suppose to love, because she was the family my father detested most. I was in love with a woman named Carly Sage, the oldest of the Sage family. I was enamoured with her beauty, her long locks of gold hair and brown eyes that could never stop sparkling.

But my father hated the Sage family. He detested that people loved them as much as us. He detested they were almost as rich as us and he takes pride in that they aren't. And she, my beautiful Carly, hated me, because her family did as well.

I mulled over this in a back alley, two blocks away from my house, when I heard a shrill scream. Behind me was a teenage girl, continuously taking pictures of me with her phone. "Will you marry me, Adrian Ivashkov?" she screamed at me. I groaned and ran away in the other direction. I kept looking back, seeing the girl's perky face, chasing after me. I finally turned a corner, losing the girl and I rounded another one, just in case. I was still running full speed, looking behind me, when I crashed into another girl. Crap.

I had fallen on another girl, how wounding for my pride that was. The girl's eyes were closed and I got off of her. The blond hair surrounding her face was so familiar. _Did I fall on Carly?_ I asked myself in shock, my head spinning. I took another look at the fallen girl's face. No. Carly's face was rounder and not as sharp as this girl's. Carly's nose wasn't as straight as this girl's. Carly's nose was more of a button nose. _Who did I fall on? _The eyes of the fallen girl opened and I stared straight into her face, hovering over her.

Those eyes were as brown as Carly's. Except they weren't as frivolous as hers. These eyes were more serious, more intelligent and more… sad.

I recoiled immediately, realizing I was only inches away from her face. I didn't help the girl up, neither did I apologize. I stood still, frozen and unable to speak.

This girl was Sydney Sage.


	2. You've Made My Day

**(Sydney)**

The eyes of Adrian Ivashkov stared back at me and I recoiled, trying to back up. He didn't apologize. Didn't speak. Well, I guess I have to be the bigger person now. "I'm sorry," I said, trying to be sincere.

"Don't apologize to me," he hissed back, venom dripping from his words. My eyes widened. But I had learned control. I kept the rage I felt hidden, though it was pretty hard not to shout at the man in front of me.

"Then what _should _I do?" I asked, finally, sighing. Adrian stared back at me, incredulous at my words. I forgot. The Ivashkov's were the Sage's mortal enemies. But I was tired of following my family's rules. Tired of always being my family's puppet.

Adrian was silent. I stood up and dusted off my butt. I apologized again, picked up my bag from the ground with my pencil and book and walked away slowly, in the direction of my house. I can never call that house my home. Never. It pains me to think that _I'll never find a home._ My family wasn't my family. My life wasn't my own.

I left Adrian and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Adrian, in his probably five hundred dollar coat, walking in the direction I was headed to, not looking at me. "I'm headed this way too," he mumbled. Right. The Ivashkovs lived across from my house, in the richest neighbourhood in town. Well. It was actually just our two families.

We continued walking in silence. "Why would you apologize to me?" Adrian suddenly asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I mean, like…" Adrian sighed. "Okay, I was the one that bumped into you and knocked you unconscious, so why were you apologizing to me?"

"Isn't that what normal people do though? Regardless the person who was at fault, you would apologize anyways right? It's like a courtesy thing," I said, looking forward, the gravel crunching under my boots.

"I guess so. But we aren't exactly normal, are we?" Adrian said.

"No. And that's exactly why I did what I did," I said firmly. Adrian turned to look at me. I ignored his stare. I hated being classed as who I was. I hated being restricted. I was like the wind. I loved being free to roam. But I couldn't. I was locked up.

He looked on ahead. "Well, you're different." I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. Adrian stopped as well and turned to look at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I breathed, joy filling my veins. Adrian raised his eyebrow. I stared into those green eyes. "You just made my day," I said simply, and I smiled widely. Skipping ahead of Adrian, I waved back and shouted, "Thanks!"

**(Adrian)**

"Nothing," she said to me. I raised my eyebrow. Something was different with those brown eyes of hers. They lacked… the sadness I had seen only a few moments before. "You just made my day," she said to me. Sydney smiled widely. I stared at her. _I made her day?_ _What did I say to her?_ She thanked me and skipped off ahead, leaving me wondering behind her. What was the last thing I said to her? _Well, you're different._

I felt a pang at the memory of her smile. _She's so beautiful…_ I shook that thought out of my head. I'm such a jerk. I think she's hot and suddenly I think she's the best person in the world. Sydney deserves better. She makes me want to change for the better.

Wait. Did I, Adrian Ivashkov, just think the words _change for the better?_ Yes. Yes I did. Change was coming with each step Sydney took. And this time, I wasn't going to stop the force of change.

**(Sydney)**

The grand staircase loomed in front of me as I opened the front door. Our whitewashed house stood tall and grand as always. I placed my bag on the steps of the stairs and turned to go to the living room. The chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the blinds of the window wall were open, and I gazed outside. Adrian Ivashkov was walking into the almost identical house across from ours and I smiled. I turned around. Zoe and Carly were walking in, four bags in each hand. "Shopping?" I asked.

Zoe nodded excitedly. Zoe was only fifteen and Carly was already twenty-one. You would be surprised how strong their relationship is, despite the gap between their ages. The three of us altogether were the blonde, fair-skinned and brown-eyed Sages. I think Carly was the most beautiful out of us three, and Zoe was one with the most laughs. But despite Carly's age over mine, I was the most mature.

"We bought you something," Carly smiled. Out of one of her bags, she took out a cardigan. She tossed it to me and I caught it deftly. I eyed the red fabric in my hands. How much was this? I eyed the price tag hanging from the cloth. My eyes widened.

"Carly. You didn't," I gasped.

"I did," she winked at me. On the price tag, it said $20.00 and it was crossed off. Below it said, 50% sale and so this cardigan was worth ten dollars.

I loved it. Something finally under two hundred dollars and something that was actually on sale. It… was a piece of normality in my house. "I _love _this," I said. I put the cardigan off after ripping the tag out.

"I helped pick it out," Zoe said, smiling widely.

"Thanks, you guys," I smiled. I ran over to give them both a hug. Only Carly and Zoe knew how I truly felt about this lifestyle, but neither of them got why. Neither of them understood. They just went with the flow, how they always did and they realized I was the odd one out; the one who was stubborn.

We all went upstairs, me bringing my bag and books, and my sisters bringing their shopping bags. We each had our own separate cavernous rooms and mine had a beautiful view of an ocean. My mother knew how much I liked open spaces and light, so the top of my room was a skylight. I had no ceiling. Just glass that allowed me to see the night and the day. A large bay window sat on the far wall, the ocean evident in the distance.

My bed was king-sized but it only occupied a bit of the space I had. Every night I would lie on it, staring at the stars and wondering what should I do. My mahogany desk sat near the bay window so I could view the ocean while working. My walk-in closet was filled with clothes, despite my protests to my mother. And the thing that most occupied my room were bookshelves. There were books on fiction, non-fiction – the genres for both were extending.

Did I forget to mention? Writing was always my passion, but my family didn't know why. My parents thought I was always more intelligent than Carly and Zoe because I never really had a frivolous side. I was socially awkward, but intelligent, they told me. My father wanted me to take the family business and I knew in his heart he wanted us to become greater than the Ivashkov's.

Writing was a thing of both creativity and intelligence. My parents didn't know what to say about it.

I was a bird with wings, eager to fly away but it was like my parents put shackles on them. I was never going to be free, and I hope if I do escape, my wings will fly perfectly, unwavering.

_But what if they don't?_

**(Adrian)**_  
_

I sat in my room, a blank easel in front of me, paints nearby and a paintbrush in my hand. I had an urge to paint – but what was that urge for? My mother once said, "If you don't know what to paint, close your eyes and let your imagination run wild as your hand moves across the canvas. That is the true way to create art when you are an amazing painter." My father had scoffed at her logic. But my mother was right. Art was spontaneous and creative. You didn't always have to paint in the lines and you didn't have to paint in a certain way to make it real. Art was your own creative style.

I dipped my paintbrush into black paint and closed my eyes. I let my imagination run free, just like my mother had instructed me to. I could feel an image come into my mind and I opened my eyes, looking at what I had done with my paintbrush. Perfect.

I dipped my paintbrush again into a different colour and again and again, blending the colours to create the perfect one.

I was finished. I was done. My masterpiece sat in front of me, and I smiled. A woman was smiling in that painting, waving her hand. Blond hair surrounded her face, locks of gold. A halo sat atop her head and her pure, fluorescent wings were wide opened. She was an angel. An angel to behold.

I had painted Carly Sage. She was my angel, my light, my soul. This was what this painting was.

I admired my handy work again. Then I recoiled. This wasn't Carly. There were no button noses, or blood red lips. This nose was much sharper, her lips a soft pink instead. Her gold hair didn't extend down to her waist, but mid-back. And her eyes. There was something different with her eyes. The sparkling brown I often saw was replaced. Happiness still shone in them, yes, but there was no hint of mischievousness or eagerness. This was a look of happiness, but it looked like something was haunting the angel, still.

This wasn't Carly… Also, I've never painted this detailed before. Lots of my work were abstract forms of art and… my mother's words echoed in my head. _"When you succeed in painting with your beautiful eyes closed Adrian, something will stand out to you. Something… important."_ What? This has never happened before. My mother couldn't predict the future. But, I could tell this angel was important – an angel that wasn't Carly.

An image flashed in my head. It was Sydney, smiling and waving back at me, telling me I had made her day. I stared at the angel.

How could I have not realized? This angel… was her.


	3. All I Can See Is You

**(Sydney)**

I sat down at my laptop, smiling at the cardigan that was hanging off my shoulders. Red _was _my favourite colour. But it feels like my favourite has changed. I think now it's green. A nice, deep green.

I took down a notepad and jotted down some notes for a new character. Messy, yet stylish, light brown hair, almost the colour of milk chocolate but lighter. A high nose, a beautiful face. Alluring pink lips and last but definitely not the least, a colour green for eyes that was almost inhumane. Eyes that shone with mischievousness and wonder, haunted with sadness. Eyes that had so many stories to tell, but couldn't reveal any. Eyes… like Adrian Ivashkov's.

I dropped my pencil. _What did I just write?_

I was insane. I was turning mental. This was crazy. A man I only truly met and talked to less than three hours ago was stuck on my mind. _Was it because of the lack of things to do?_ I didn't know but I wasn't going to stay in this mansion. It felt like the walls were closing in on me now. It was almost five, but the sun still shone in full force – such is the luck of Palm Springs.

I left my red cardigan on and raced down the stairs. I needed coffee to clear my head. Coffee was the only thing that can solve my problems.

I laced on my boots quickly and opened the front door. "I'm going out!" I shouted to no one. Then I ran outside, hopping into my Alfa Romeo. It was the 1966 Alfa Romeo Spider Duetto. Make that _the_ 1966 Alfa Romeo Spider Duetto. It was the car everyone coveted and I loved it. I was a bit of a car freak you see. I loved classic cars, or cars with big engines that were bad for the environment, but I guiltily loved anyways.

I sat in the comfortable leather seat and revved the engine. The top was down and air conditioning off, because I loved the feel of the wind in my hair as I raced down the streets. Then I drove off, hoping coffee would bring sanity to my jumbled mind.

**(Adrian)**

Carly. Sydney. Carly. Sydney. Carly. Sydney. Carly. Sydney. Two names jumbled in my head, one fighting the other. _Who did I like? Who?_ I sat on my black-sheeted bed and put my head between my knees. I clutched my head with my hands and rocked back and forth. Something was definitely wrong with me. A girl I deem hot suddenly goes through my mind. There were plenty of hot girls in Palm Springs, many that were hotter than her, like Carly – who was the most beautiful of them all – so why a sudden interest to Sydney?

I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and the door opened slightly. A new maid opened the door. "Mr. Ivashkov told me to get you something? He said you've been slightly…" the maid stopped. I eyed her. She was young – probably around my age. Dark brown hair surrounded her face, complimented with light blue eyes. She had a light olive tone to her skin. "… strange as of late." The maid was cute, slimmer and prettier, with more curves than Sydney.

"What's your name, my dear?" I asked, turning on my charm. Well, I didn't really have to turn it on. Naturally, I had charm and good looks – correction, _amazing _and _inhumanely beautiful_ looks.

The maid blushed at my sudden attention, looking down to the floor. "I'm Talia," she smiled.

"Talia. That's a pretty name," I smiled back. "Talia, would you be a dear and go fetch me a martini. And a whole bottle of wine."

Talia held no attraction to me and she was cuter than Sydney. So why was Sydney's face echoing in my mind? _Her face is going to haunt my dreams,_ I thought.

"Yeah, of course, Mr. Ivashkov," she said back politely. I shuddered at my last name. I hated it. It was like a permanent mark on me saying I was owned by my father.

"Call me Adrian," I said. The maid nodded and left to go fetch me my alcohol.

How I longed for a drink.

**(Sydney)**

It wasn't long before I made it to The Espresso. I hated mainstream places like Starbucks – but I preferred the places like The Espresso. Quiet and calm – a little café away from the big city lights.

I entered and sat down on one of the leather couches and sighed. _I was being so stupid._

I went up to the counter and ordered my coffee and eyed the person taking my order. With a subdued colour of red hair – closer to brown than red really – and hazel eyes, this guy was pretty cute. Whatever. I had too much on my mind as it was. I sat back down on the leather couch and waited for my order to come to me. The same person that took my order brought me a steaming cup quickly. He sat down across from me, seeing as there were no other customers. I raised my eyebrow as I sipped my coffee.

"Um… I've seen you around here a lot," the boy started. I nodded. "I'm Brayden. So…" the boy started again. "What do you think of Classics?" he asked me.

"I love them," I said. Brayden's face lit up considerably.

"So… Did you see the reproduction of _Antony and Cleopatra_ yet?"

"No. Didn't know they were out." Brayden smiled at my response.

"We should go see it sometime," Brayden said hopefully.

"Sure," I said, sipping my coffee again. Wait. What did I just agree to?

"That'd be great! We can meet here on Thursday at three right?" Brayden asked. "What's your number?" he asked again.

I quickly told him my number and he grinned widely, like it was the best day of his life.

When I finished my coffee, I departed slowly, like I was numb. I was going on a date. It was the first time in my life.

Can you believe I've never been on a date? Never kissed a boy before either. I was a social failure.

**(Adrian)**

I chugged the bottle of red wine. I wiped my mouth. Why did Sydney have this effect on me? Why. Why. Why. Why. I was being stupid. A girl I had met a couple hours ago. She smiled, said that I had made her day, and suddenly I like her? I mentally slapped myself. I was stupid.

I downed the rest of the wine.

_I'm such an idiot. I'm so stupid. Idiotic me. Ugh._ I sickened myself.

In one shot, I drank the martini. As the vodka went down my throat, as it burned like fire as it slithered down my tongue, I had one clear thought before I went under.

_I'll dream of her tonight… those eyes that don't belong to Carly._

And I did.

_ I was walking along the boardwalk, someone's delicate hand in mine. _This must be Carly's hand_, I smiled to myself. I turned to look at her face. But it was Sydney's that smiled back at me. But in my heart, I only felt happier and I did not repel from the woman that was at my side. _

_ "So what do you want to do today?" Sydney asked me, skipping along. _

_ "I don't know," I replied, the same lilting tone in my voice. "I…" then my phone rang. "One second, Sydney," I said. _

_ I checked my phone. On its screen it said, _"Be careful, dearie. Sydney's going to get hurt. It's all your fault really. You shouldn't have went near her. You only like her because she's pretty. Or is it a tactic to get under the Sage family's skin and destroy them from the inside? That's pretty smart. Something I didn't expect you to do. You're as devious as your father." _I stared at my phone. _

_ This dream… this little piece of heaven is becoming a nightmare. But once I looked at Sydney's face, I forgot everything again. "When you said that I was different…" Sydney started, smiling at me before she continued. "I felt… amazing. Because I've always _wanted_ to be different. I didn't want to be classed as something I wasn't. And you gave me that."_

_ "I guess we're more similar than we think, huh?" I smiled. _

_ "Definitely," Sydney smiled back. The setting sun shone, setting bands of pink and gold across the sky. It was so beautiful. _

_ Sydney turned to look at me, as I turned to look at her. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Adrian. You made my day. Not only that. You made my life," she sighed into my shoulder. She looked back up to me, her brown orbs of light shining. I leaned down. As my lips met hers, she suddenly collapsed, clutching her throat. Her lips were no longer pink but a sick green. _

_ "You… you…" she tried to say. "You poisoned me," her voice rasped. "You betrayed me…" and with that, she stopped moving. Her eyes were still opened, her accusing brown eyes staring at me. They were no longer happy, but filled with sadness and betrayal and anger._

_ "No… no… Sydney!" I yelled. _

_ A text came in. I checked it with tears flowing down my cheeks. All it said was: _Told ya.

**(Sydney)**

It was the day of the date. D-Day. I met Brayden at The Espresso as promised and he took me to a park where the production was being held. The whole time, I was whispering the lines, not noticing Brayden. I kind of felt bad after, but come on, it was _Antony and Cleopatra._ I didn't have to feel that bad. Brayden was whispering the lines himself.

When we returned to The Espresso, he hugged me. "Today…" he started. He sighed, "Was great," he finished. Really? I thought it was uneventful. I felt nothing when he hugged me… it was like… hugging Zoe or Carly. He released me, only to put his hands on my shoulders. Carefully, he leaned in.

I was frozen. Was this really happening? I stopped him. I stepped out of his grip and looked into his hazel eyes. They were filled with sadness and guilt. "Look, I'm sorry Brayden…" I sighed. "It's just… I thought we were just hanging out. Truth is, I've never done these kind of things. And I don't think I'm mentally prepared for it."

"At least you were honest. You could have strung me along until the very end and only when I felt stronger about you, you broke my heart," Brayden smiled sadly.

"Sorry…" I didn't know what else to say. He stood there, watching empty space as I picked up my bag. "Look, if you still want to hang out – I mean as friends – that would be really great. I want to be your friend, Brayden, I just can't see us as something else."

As I walked out the door, I heard him sigh something. "Dumped before we started. That's a new record, Brayden," he mumbled to himself. I couldn't help but feel worse. But as he said, at least I was honest.

I walked out of The Espresso with no regrets, because I didn't want to hurt Brayden.

Because… every time I looked into Brayden's eyes… I saw green.

**Hey boyz and gurlz. tell me what u think of this so far! also, tbh, crap i forgot what i was gonna say... um. whatever. just review and follow and fav! cuz i kno u liiiike dis ;) AND WHOAS. THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE FRICKIN DAY. u ppl r lucky ;) this chapter was sort of fillerish though. brayden was only there so u wud see that sydney is only thinking about Adrian. hence the green eyes thing.**

**Anybody notice the Romeo and Juliet thing going on? cuz like. Capulets Montagues... Romeo is Adrian... Juliet is Sydney and Rosaline is Carly! yay!**

**OH I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY. crap i forgot! um. OH YEAH. so these POVS switches from Adrian to Sydney then keeps going on like that. its nice to get a POV from both characters. u can tell.**


	4. My Angel

**This is an update for those ppl who reviewed. Three reviews and i was squealing. yup. im that... yah. three reviews made my day - just like two words made Sydney's day ;)**

**(Adrian)**

If I truly had to feel like this because of Sydney, then I was determined to at least get to know her better. I already knew she loved being different and she has courtesy like no other. I knew Sydney was beautiful and I knew she wanted something new. I knew she was intelligent and I knew Sydney didn't hate me, like the rest of her family does.

_Well, Adrian. That's a good start. _

_Okay. Who I am kidding. That sucks._

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I reeked of alcohol. I took a quick shower and wearing nothing but boxer shorts, I went to the window. There I saw, Sydney Sage, pull up into her driveway in her sweet Alfa Romeo, and dragged her feet to her house. Before she could make it to the doorway, I opened the window. "Hey Sydney!" I shouted.

Sydney whipped her head around, looked at me, then screamed, turning away and covering her eyes. Oh right. I was shirtless. So what? "Sydney!" I shouted again, waving.

"Put a stupid shirt on, Adrian!" I heard her yell. I chuckled. I slipped a shirt over my body and yelled. "Coast clear," I called to her. She slowly turned around. She checked her surroundings and ran over to my window. I peered down on her.

"O Adrian, O Adrian, wherefore art thou, Adrian!" she called. I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry! Romeo and Juliet moment," she called. I pulled on jeans, almost knocking done the wine bottle from last night from my haste. I ran down to meet her, slamming the door.

"Let's go," I said, pulling her to her car. I roughly opened the door.

"Don't hurt Romeo!" she cried. I stopped. _She named her cars?_ Sydney blushed. "I'm a car freak. What can I say? And I'm driving!" She eluded my grasp and went over to the driver's side. I sighed and sat in the passenger side. "Where to, my Romeo," Sydney said.

"We're…" I started.

"Not you, Adrian!" I stopped. "Then who?"

"The car," Sydney said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you turning insane?" I asked her. Sydney ignored my comment.

"Okay. Romeo has let you choose. Choose wisely, Adrian," Sydney said.

I told her the directions, being as vague as I could. It was a long car ride, so I tried to break the tension.

"Tell me more about yourself. I know about your family and all, but I want you to tell me about you. I don't care about the superficial stuff right now," I said, eyes on Sydney.

"I wish I could be a normal girl," Sydney said, her eyes trained on the road.

"But you _are_ a normal girl," I replied.

"No, Adrian. A normal girl as in a girl who doesn't have clothing worth over two hundred dollars. A normal girl who goes to high school. A normal girl who isn't envied of. A normal girl who isn't pushed around by her father," Sydney said, emotionlessly.

"It's hard being that person right." I didn't wait for a reply. My own feelings were bubbling up. "It's hard being that person who everyone waits for something to happen to. It's hard being that person everyone chases after. It's hard being that person that is bossed around to do something you don't wanna do. It's hard being that person that has so many expectations of themselves. It's hard being that person that has their lives set in stone."

For a moment, Sydney took her eyes off the road and looked at me. They quickly darted back to the road but her mouth was gaping. "So many years. My parents' didn't understand. My sisters – who I'm closest to – didn't understand. But you. You, the mortal enemy of my family, understand," Sydney said. "It's amazing. Everyone didn't understand but you. And… you realize. You're often seen as the always drunk, hot guy in Palm Springs right. You're often seen as… useless..." Sydney stopped for a moment. The words didn't sting. I've heard them before.

"Except, you aren't. You know and can see things that others can't. And I bet you have your own secret talent. I'm right, aren't I," Sydney smiled.

"Painting," I said simply.

"Aha," Sydney grinned.

"Do you realize how crazy this is?" Sydney asked me.

"Yup," I said, popping the p.

"We've met for all of two days, our families are enemies, yet we get along like best friends," she said.

"Maybe, we're just more socially adept than our families," I said. Sydney chuckled.

"I'm probably one of the most socially awkward people you'll ever meet. And, we shouldn't let ourselves be defined by our names and families, right?" Sydney said.

"Right," I agreed. My change was Sydney. And she could bring the right change to me.

**(Sydney)**

The next few weeks were spent with Adrian. Everyday after I had finished my lessons with my father, I would always go out, which was basically always with Adrian. I kept asking him to show me his artwork, but he wouldn't, grinning every time I asked.

"So, do you understand the concept, Sydney?" my father asked me.

"Yes, sir," I said. My father never let me call him 'father' during any classes.

"Sydney, last class is today. It's time for you to learn the family ropes, like Carly," my father said.

No okays. No asking for my opinions. When it came to Jared Sage, it was always a statement. It was never a question because whatever he said, I had to do.

"Okay, well, I'll be going out now," I said, standing up from the desk.

"Wait, Sydney," my father said. Groaning internally, I sat back down. "Is there something you haven't told me?" he asked me.

_I haven't told you about Adrian._ "No, sir," I said.

"Then, you can go now, Sydney," my father said, turning away from me. I almost ran out the door, and I found Adrian leaning against the most beautiful 1969 Chevrolet Camaro.

"No. Way," I breathed. I ran up to the car, touching its blue paint. "It's so beautiful…" I sighed. "This is your car right, Adrian?" I said, not taking my eyes off the gorgeous Camaro. From the corner of my eye, I saw Adrian nod. He got into the passenger side. I opened the driver's side door and slid in, the black leather seat perfect. I breathed in the scent of the classic car and I sighed. Perfect.

"What do you want to name it?" Adrian asked me. I stared at him.

"You're letting me name it?" I asked him. Adrian nodded again. I squealed and hugged him. I quickly started the engine, letting my car senses take over. The manual shift bent to my will easily, and the engine revved under my feet. The car drove like a dream. I had an urge to just gun the car and go, but I couldn't. I would _so_ get busted.

I hated sneaking out just to meet Adrian. Just to see him, I had to cover up my tracks with thousands of lies – but I don't regret it. Not one bit.

"Secret. I'm naming it Secret," I said firmly. Never once I had named a car on what I was feeling. Never had I once named a car by what I thought. And Adrian knew that it was symbolic.

"That's very… relevant," Adrian smiled. It was terrible that the only way we could be friends was through a secret. But we had no other choice, now did we?

If either family found out, we would never see each other again and would be locked up and restricted more tightly than ever.

I rolled the windows down as I drove, stopping the air conditioning. "Where to, today?" I asked.

"The first place," Adrian said simply. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

It was the day Adrian and I first went out, the day we decided to break all the rules – something I would never have done until now. He was my true and only true friend.

_"Except, you aren't. You know and can see things that others can't. And I bet you have your own secret talent. I'm right, aren't I," I had smiled._

_"Painting," Adrian said simply. There _was_ something special about Adrian. His creativity, I had learned that day._

_"Aha," I grinned._

_"Do you realize how crazy this is?" I asked Adrian. _

_"Yup," he had said, popping the p. _

_"We've met for all of two days, our families are enemies, yet we get along like best friends," I said, trying to register the fact in my mind. It was insane._

_"Maybe, we're just more socially adept than our families," Adrian replied. I had laughed. Impossible. _

_"I'm probably one of the most socially awkward people you'll ever meet. And, we shouldn't let ourselves be defined by our names and families, right?" I smiled. _

Adrian had given me the direction to a clearing. A clearing where no one else was at. Where no one else knew about. The clearing was filled with lush green grass, and tall trees surrounded it, so no one would know where it was. If you looked up into the sky, the blue and beautiful sky, you would feel like you've gone to heaven.

_"This is the place where I had never had to pretend to be something I wasn't. Now this is ours," _Adrian had said.

As I drove to it now, I couldn't wait. I loved watching the sky. I loved it quiet and calm. But most of all, I loved being myself.

**(Adrian)**

I fidgeted in Secret. I couldn't help but be nervous. I took her once to my meadow. But second time meant something. I meant that I was truly sharing it. The place I had stumbled on once my mother had died. When I was seven, a year after her death, I couldn't stop thinking about her – even then. Even now. The meadow, the clearing… it was the place that I felt closest to her. Bringing Sydney to my meadow was equivalent to bringing her to see my mother.

But she didn't know that. She didn't know or understand this sacrifice – revealing the space I had shared with the ghost of my mother. Sydney didn't know or understand what this symbolized.

Sydney pulled up. We were pretty much on the outskirts of Palm Springs, and she pulled up in the middle of nowhere. No one knew this place even existed. I got out, as did she, and she immediately went into the forest, disappearing in the shadows of the trees. I laughed. Running behind her, she tripped. Luckily, I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Sydney said shyly, blushing. Oh. I realized I was only inches away from her face and I quickly helped her up. Sydney started going forward again.

"You know, I always thought you were really prim," I said to Sydney.

"I thought you were really spoiled and someone who always was really drunk," Sydney retorted.

"But that's true about me," I said, smiling.

"Me too," Sydney replied. "I'm just excited. I haven't been truly out and about since my grandfather died," she smiled.

"I'm…" I started.

Sydney cut me off. "You don't have to be sorry. He died a painless death. And also, it was his time to go. _And_ saying sorry doesn't truly mean anything. That word is so abused that it's basically useless. Sorry won't turn back time. Sorry won't change anything. Sorry is used for courtesy and manners and things like that, but to me, sorry is useless."

Over the weeks, I had learned that Sydney was probably the most intelligent out of the three sisters. I wasn't surprised at her smart outbursts anymore. "You're right," I said. "Now, I won't ever say sorry to you again," I laughed. Sydney laughed as well, her laugh echoing through the trees. Her high-pitched laugh was like no other I have ever met. It was uncontrolled, it was beautiful. It was unrestricted.

Finally, we made it through to the clearing. The sun was shining, the grass beckoning towards us like a spell. Sydney ran through the clearing, throwing her arms up. "I love this place," she smiled.

_As did I,_ I thought.

Sydney lied down on the grass, staring into the sky. I lied down beside her. "I see a sword," Sydney smiled, pointing up into the sky. The cloud she was pointing at _did_ look like a sword. But it reminded me of how strong she was.

"I see a shield," I smiled, pointing at the cloud next to it. The shield and sword represented Sydney. She was strong and she truly did protect me, protected me from the insanity inside my head.

"I see a skull," Sydney pointed. I shuddered. It reminded me of my dream – the dream where Sydney accused me of poisoning her with my lips, with my touch. Where she died with an accusatory look, directed at me.

I turned to look at Sydney. "I see an angel," I whispered softly.

"Where?" she said innocently, her eyes scanning the sky. Then she turned to look at me. Crap. I quickly turned back to the sky.


	5. Understand Me

**(Sydney)**

"I see an angel," I heard Adrian whisper softly. I scanned the sky.

"Where?" I didn't see one anywhere. I turned to face Adrian, to ask him where it was. Adrian was looking at me. His green eyes on fire, and directly looking at me. I blushed as Adrian quickly turned back to the sky. _Was I the angel he was talking about?_ _Wait, that's impossible, Sydney._ I mentally slapped myself.

A few moments later, Adrian picked up on our conversation again. We spent hours in the clearing, talking. Just talking. Except, I wished we could talk about normal topics. Like the latest electronics or movies, or the celebrities that we think are awesome. But our lives weren't normal.

"It hurts," I said. Adrian turned to look at me, breaking his gaze from the setting sky. "Hurts that I'll never get a chance at a normal life. Hurts that my parents own me. Hurts that my siblings don't do anything about it. Hurts that I'm a puppet," I sighed. "And there's nothing I can do."

"It hurts, for me as well," Adrian sighed, echoing mine. He stared back up into the sky. "Hurts that everyone looks into my life. Hurts that everybody plans out my future. Hurts that my father hates the thing I love most. Hurts that I can't go on a stupid date without being caught on camera. Hurts that our families hate each other and that this sliver of friendship we have might not be enough to resolve their conflict."

And it did hurt. But every second I spend with Adrian feels like that weight is slowly being lifted off. I no longer held the sky by myself – Adrian shared my burden now. But I was scared. I was so used to having half the weight that if Adrian leaves – I'll be crushed again. I was no Atlas.

Adrian was chipping away at the stone on my back – in return, I did the same with him. To so many people, Adrian is misjudged – placed as the hot, bad boy in town. I was misjudged. I was the smart and pretty girl destined for greatness. Couldn't they see we had burdens as well? Couldn't they see we were just normal people?

People said we were worlds apart – having so many differences. But one similarity closed that gap. Our families chained us.

"We should go," I heard Adrian say, distracting me from my chain of thought. I checked my watch. 8:30PM. By the time we get home, it probably would be 9:15.

"Let's go," I said. I didn't want to leave, but it was okay. As I looked to Adrian, as he smiled at me, I knew I was coming back. Coming back with him, once more chipping away the burdens.

**(Adrian)**

Who did I like before again? Marly? Barly? Right. Carly. Now Carly seemed to be a distant star, while Sydney was the sun, the shining sun… Sydney brought light to my darkness. She was the friend I thought I never would have had.  
Before, I had started liking Sydney because of one sentence. _You just made my day._ And now that I got to know her better, our relationship didn't rely on one phrase now. It was the millions of things she had said, the millions of perspectives she had given me, the knowledge she possessed and the kindness hidden in her heart.

Now I had millions of reasons that I like her. But even as friends, we were still on shaky ground. _Could we make it? I don't know._

"So, what is _your_ interest?" I asked Sydney. Sydney raised her eyebrow as she drove. "Like, I told you mine was art. So what's yours?"

"Writing," she replied. "It's something my parents don't know what to do about."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because writing is in the middle of intelligence and creativity. They think creativity is useless, but the intelligence side weighs down the creativity. They are stuck," Sydney grinned happily.

"What do your siblings think?" I asked, curious now.

"They don't understand. I've explained to them how I was feeling about everything. They get what I was feeling, but they didn't understand why. I mean, everyone thinks the life we have is perfect, without flaw or defect. And Carly and Zoe have been manipulated into thinking that too, by my father. But I was the closest to my grandfather. He told me that life could be anything I made it. Life was clay in my hands and I was the potter. I could do anything with it. When he died, it hurt, but I remember him before he closed his eyes. He said, 'Sydney… remember. Don't let Jared control your life. Because it is yours to control,' and his words never left my mind."

"So you have one too…" I said.

"Have one what?" she replied.

"Haven't you realized, without this one person, our lives would have been the lives our parents wanted us to have. Our lives would not have been complicated, would not have been hard to live. But because of those people, we are people. We aren't parts in a machine – ones that aren't allowed to think for themselves," I sighed.

"Who was that one person for you?" Sydney asked me quietly.

"My mother," I said.

"Death's cold hand stole your mother," Sydney whispered.

I grinned. "You sound like Shakespeare," I laughed.

"No, that was pure me," Sydney smiled.

**(Sydney)**

Adrian had his infuriating moments, the moments where you felt like he was off daydreaming. But at the end of the day, you knew that he was listening to your every word, mulling each letter you said over in his head. As I pulled up into Adrian's driveway in Secret, I said, "This car is our Secret. Everything we say here shall not leave Secret, okay?" I asked. Adrian nodded. We both got out and I started walking back to my house, waving a goodbye at Adrian.

The sky was already dark and I ran inside, for fear of angering my father. But it wasn't my father that was angered. Carly was standing at the doorway, arms crossed. I looked into the living room. The blinds were opened. Carly must have seen everything. Me getting out of Adrian's car, me conversing with Adrian, me smiling brightly at him.

"Sydney, how could you?" she immediately accused. I shushed her and took her upstairs to my bedroom, where the light from the moon and stars filtered in. I sat down on my bed and Carly sat down beside me. "You… associated with the Ivashkovs?" she said.

"Yes," I said, not denying a thing.

"You… How could you Sydney? After everything Father taught us," Carly cried.

I stood up, anger raging through my veins. "How could _he?_" I shouted, glad for the soundproof walls. "How could _Father_ do that to me? He kept us in the dark, he kept us thinking that this life is amazing, but it's not. We're being restricted and we don't even know it. If it wasn't for our grandfather, I would have been blind. Adrian was the _only_ one who understood how I was feeling. He was the _only _one who didn't need any explaining and got what I was feeling immediately. _Father_ was the one who caused this to happen. If it wasn't for him, I could be a normal girl. _We_ could be normal girls, but no, he just had to control my life. I'm a stupid _puppet, _Carly!"

Carly stared at me, fear in her brown eyes. "Carly, look," my voice softening. "I have no love for Jared Sage. Never had he once hugged me. Never had he once said that he was proud of me. Never had I once called him _daddy _ or _dad._ All because he refused to be that close with us, his own kids – in fear of what though? He never _allowed us_ to do anything we wanted. Carly, when Zoe had a drawing phase – like all the other seven year old girls did, _Father_ yelled at her, telling her art was useless and stupid. Telling her that she needed to stop drawing. Zoe cried for four days, non-stop and _Father _didn't even come and check on her. Only we were there. And instead of easing up on her, _Father_ gave her even more work to do. More math work sheets, more studying up on chemistry. But still, Zoe doesn't see what _Father _is doing to her."

"Sydney…" Carly started.

"No _Sydney_, Carly. Adrian lived with this same life. We thought we were mortal enemies, but look how nice he is to me. I'm not going to stop being friends with him just because of Jared Sage. I've had enough with following Jared Sage's rules. Like our grandfather had said, _I control my own life._ Not Mother, not Jared Sage and certainly not some sort of aspiring goal to be _the greatest._ Father's rules disgusted me, but I followed them without complaint. Until now. Until I've seen what great things I can do with my own two hands. He despises my writing because it has a hint of creativity in them, but I'm glad he doesn't know what to do," I grinned darkly.

"Sydney. I'm going to keep this a secret," Carly said. I looked up at my older sister. "You've always been there for me, Sydney. As much as I don't like this… I've never seen you so happy in my entire life. When Zoe and I bought you the cardigan, I thought I would never see you this happy. For something that costs ten dollars, I didn't think you would be truly jumping for joy, but you did. After that, I would have thought I would see you so happy again. But when you kept leaving the house, you were smiling as brightly as before and when you came back, your smile was even bigger. Now that I've realized that smile was because of Adrian Ivashkov… it doesn't make a difference because you're still smiling right?"

I smiled. Yup. I was definitely smiling. "But I swear, Sydney Sage. If he ever hurts you… this family is going all-out war against the Ivashkovs," Carly chuckled darkly.

"When I give the okay," I added. Carly pouted. "It won't be hard for me to give the okay, Carly. If he does hurt me, I want to be the first one to go against Adrian," I smiled. Carly laughed. We fell back against the bed, watching the stars.

"Your infatuation with the stars, sky, moon and sun always made me question you," Carly said. "But now I get it. They're so beautiful… I get why you specifically asked Mother to get you a skylight ceiling now."

_Carly finally understood something in my life. _And I couldn't be happier.

**Okay. So, in R&J, they didn't have a lot of time for chemistry. Obviously Shakespeare believed in love at first sight or something like that. I'm trying to extend it as much as I can, without sounding super bored and crap. And in Bloodlines, you never really found out Sydney's enjoyment. So, I just gave her writing. **

**Favourite, Follow and Review! THATS RIGHT. THOSE PPL THAT ARE READING THIS AND NOT REVIEWING! I KNOW WHICH COUNTRY YOU ARE IN. though i doubt thats gonna help me. **


	6. The Truth

**(Adrian)**

Today, Sydney was busy – probably with her lessons with her father, so I decided to paint. I started at the painting – the painting I had made when I first talked to Sydney. The angel painting. I flashed back to my dream. Both happy and horrible scenes played in my head. So I decided to mix them. The paint flowed along the canvas, my hands moving faster and faster. It was a sad painting, but it described… everything.

When I finished, I admired my work. On the ground, a woman was lying, still and unmoving. She had the face of Sydney. She was dead, pale and cold – but smiling. Beside her, was me. I, like her, was unmoving. I was as dead as she was. But, I was smiling too. We, the two dead people, were smiling in death. On the back of the canvas, with black paint, I wrote _Romeo and Juliet._ That was the name of my painting.

Sydney had once told me the story of Romeo and Juliet before, how the two people were in love, a love so strong that it broke through family hatred. The hatred between the Montague's and the Capulet's. Romeo suicide to be with his love, in death. Juliet made the same sacrifice. And here in this painting, Sydney and I have made that sacrifice to be with the other. We were best friends – something I never would have imagine. I would give up the Ivashkov name gladly, to stay friends with Sydney and I believe Sydney would give up the Sage name for me.

As I continued staring at the two dead people, dying smiling and holding hands, I thought, _will someone have to make a sacrifice that big?_

**(Sydney)**

I sighed. I wasn't hanging out with Adrian because my father thinks that I've been out too much. Instead, I was watching the day go by in my room, watching the sun rise, shine and set. I pulled the book Romeo and Juliet out of my shelves. I lied down on my bed, clutching the book to my chest, or well, the play, and watched the sky turn into shades of pink, purple and gold. I opened the book, flipping to the scene where Romeo and Juliet declared their love for each other, when Juliet stood on the balcony and when Romeo called for her. Then I read the death scene. I whispered the lines without looking at the book. _"O here, will I set up my everlasting rest, shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, a dateless bargain to engrossing death."_

The idea of sacrificing your life to be with the one you love isn't logical. It's irrational. But Romeo's irrational actions, as was Juliet's, was the thing that made Romeo and Juliet the greatest love story ever told. There was no doubt in their love. It was unconditional, strong and they were faithful in each other.

Did my mother find that love in my father? Did I find that love in my best friend, Adrian? Did I find that love in my siblings? In my late, beloved grandfather?

No. Yes. Yes. Yes.

I remember when I was a child, I was always scared of my parents divorcing. They were always fighting with each other.

Adrian, Carly, Zoe and my own grandfather were people that were there for me when I needed them most. I trusted them and they were probably the only people I would ever trust.

But there were so many what ifs in life. Like, what if the Friar's letter had reached Romeo? What if Romeo had made it in time to see Juliet awaken? What if the Capulet's and Montague's didn't hate each other? Then Romeo and Juliet would have been together.

What if my father was actually nice and caring to me? What if my grandfather died before he could tell me the knowledge that I needed to know? What if I hadn't listened to him? Then I wouldn't have met Adrian Ivashkov.

"Sydney, dear!" I heard my mother call. "The party is today!" Right. The party with all the celebrities and possible business sponsors. Right. The people to boost my father's money, fame and success.

Zoe and Carly entered my room then, holding something in their hands. I gasped. They smiled at me knowingly. "How much?" I immediately asked. It was a bit rude, but I had to know.

"Seventy," Zoe smiled. I squealed.

"I love you guys!" I pulled Zoe and Carly into a hug.

What they were holding was a dress. A red dress. And not like the burgundy, subdued red my father made me wear, but a bold red – a fire red. The dress was off one shoulder, and I blushed as I put it on. The dress hugged my curves and revealed a lot more skin than I thought it would. The dress was floor-length, and gold danced along the hem, the top and the waist. Zoe put gold necklaces and bracelets on me, while Carly did my hair. I was dressed in fire and gold.

"Don't you think this dress is a bit… revealing though?" I asked my siblings as they did my makeup too.

"No, don't be silly," Carly said.

"The only skin it reveals is your arms and shoulders, Sydney – like all the other dresses. This dress is just a bit bolder in colour," Zoe said wisely. Carly put out gold heels for me to wear and my sisters left to put their own dresses on. I looked in the mirror. The dress was _too_ bold for me. I was used to blazers and solid colours. Subdued shades, or white and black. But this was a bit too much. Even for me. The red cardigan my sisters bought for me was not as bright as this.

Carly and Zoe returned to my room, Zoe wearing a bright yellow dress – cute and perky to her knees. Carly was wearing a dress similar to mine but a midnight blue – floor length, but hers was _just_ blue. No flashes of metallic or anything. Carly and Zoe was smiling widely and I could tell something was going to happen. But what was going on?

**(Adrian)**

It has been three hours since the text came to me. I was a bit scared. What will happen if my father and I go? We would wreck havoc on their party. But I had to go. I had to see her again.

I read the text again. _Come to our house exactly at 7:30pm. No later, no earlier. 7:30pm sharp. –Carly Sage._

How long have a dreamed for Carly to text me? A long time, probably. But now I didn't care. Sydney was the only star in my universe.

"You ready, Adrian?" Nathan Ivashkov said gruffly from my door. Nathan had learned about the party, and planned to crash it, before me. I tried to stop him from going, but to no avail. He was going to go at 7:00 but I convinced him to go at the time Carly said. It was 7:25. Time to go.

**(Sydney)**

I walked down the staircase, wearing my gold stilettos. I stood at the door, greeting the guests that came, along with my family. I could tell my father was happy that we were going along with this well.

It was 7:30pm now and all the guests have arrived. They were lounging around in the living room, mingling. And soon, my father would talk about the business and boring stuff, while all the teenagers and celebrities that didn't care would come with Carly, Zoe and I. My father had thought to be prepared for the people that didn't care.

I turned to Carly. She was impatiently checking the silver wristwatch on her wrist, a straight line across her usually smiling lips.

Then she smiled. "What are you doing here?" I heard my father shout. I whipped my head around and saw at the door: Nathan and _Adrian Ivashkov._

**(Adrian)**

The look of surprise was not unexpected for me, as I searched Sydney's face. My father reacted coolly to Jared Sage's outburst, expecting it. "My, my, I was thinking of sponsoring your business of course."

My father had trapped Jared Sage. It would be so impolite to kick Nathan Ivashkov out, and the other people here respect my father as well. Today wasn't a day to get more sponsors for the Ivashkov's company, but to watch Jared Sage rip his blond hair out, my father had told me. I had shuddered at his evil laugh. And _if_ Jared Sage allowed my father here, he would wreck havoc on his house. I wondered what Jared would do. He was a smart man, and now he was facing the devil that was my father.

Sydney just stared at us in disbelief. Sydney wasn't stupid. One look and she could tell what was going on here already.

Then I realized what she was wearing. My jaw dropped to the floor. Sydney was wearing red. And not some crap shade, but a _real red._ And… wow. She looked hot. I would have thought a stronger word, but Sydney hates it when I say that so… hot. The dress accented her curves perfectly, and I tried not to gasp. Sydney had _curves. _And not some lame-o curves. But _curves. _All in the right places. The dress didn't reveal as much skin as I was sure most of the males in here would have liked (including me), but it was risqué in a way that made it perfect. No doubt Carly chose this dress.

"Carly, Sydney, Zoe can you take the… rest to the kitchen?" Jared Sage said, his composure now cool. My father smirked. Sydney and her sisters took the rest of us – who were the people that didn't really care about business, as I could now see – to the kitchen.

Carly whispered into Sydney's ear while Zoe entertained the guests with a quick sketch. It was quite good, if you want my opinion. I looked to Sydney. Her face was red, and if this was a cartoon, I swear steam would have been coming out of her ears. I chuckled. Sydney stomped to me. "Can I talk to you please?" she huffed.

"But your sister is such a good sketcher," I whined, making sure it was loud enough so everyone else could hear it. Zoe blushed at my compliment. I winked at her.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sydney asked. It was almost comical. Sydney was usually on top of everything. And now, she gets to know all our plans – dead last.

"I came to see you," I smiled.

Sydney softened. Sydney winked at Carly then, who in turn lightly snapped her fingers that only Zoe noticed. "Everybody! Come here! I want to show you something super cool!" Zoe perkily said, starting to sketch Ryan Gosling. "Tada!" she said. Sydney grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs while no one noticed. We sneaked past the people who were listening to Jared Sage's speech and quietly creeped up the stairs.

She sat me down on her bed while she went down to get some coffee. _That coffee addict._ She can't go a day without three cups. I rolled my eyes as she left. Her room was amazing. Her ceiling was just glass, like a skylight ceiling. I could see the stars and moon shining down. The only other source of light was the several lamps around her room. There was a bay window on the far wall, giving a nice view of the ocean. The room was large, and open. Bookshelves covered a whole wall and I laughed. There had to be more books here than a small library in this room. On her desk, I saw a laptop. I grinned. I wonder if she had any social networks and things like that. If she did… I smirked as I thought of the things I could do. I sat at her desk, looking through her computer.

Then I hit something. _Adrian._ Adrian as in me? As in Adrian Ivashkov? I clicked the document, and it popped up in front of me.

It was a story. About me. I read the first paragraph.

_Was it possible? Was I truly falling for _the_ Adrian Ivashkov? It was impossible, it was insane. But I slowly fell for him anyways. _

Reading the rest of the short story, I realized: _Sydney is an amazing writer._ And something else. Was it written based on Sydney's perspective, or someone else's? Was it true or just fiction? I checked the clock. It was a half an hour since I had gone up with Sydney. What happened?

I heard a crash. I heard the breaking of glass and a scream. And that scream belonged to Sydney.

**Reviews make me nice. Nice makes me write. Writing puts more chapters up. More chapters up means more Sydrian. And thank u guys for all ur reviews. eight may mean nothing to a lot of ppl but this is ma first fic on this website and im really happy that ppl like it. thanks!**


	7. Glass

**(Sydney)**

I just wanted coffee. I just wanted coffee. So why was I dragged into this?

"Sydney?" my father called. "Can you please come into the living room?"

"Yes, father?" I replied, walking into their meeting. We weren't contemporary people, us Sages. Our couches were soft, but they were vintage and expensive – something you can probably find in the Victorian era. Glass cabinets were everywhere, displaying gold items. A fireplace was burning, right behind my father.

People in suits and ties were sitting on the couches while my father stood and talked. I didn't know why they had to bring their kids. I knew we only invited celebrities to please their children but…

"Sydney, our guests would like to know the future of our company," my father said simply. Ah. That's right. My father always counted me as the heir. My sisters bore no grudges against me though, but I wish they did, and they would win the whole argument. I didn't want the company. But in order to escape, I had to act like I would take it, so they would suspect nothing. I was planning to run away. To a place even my father could not find.

No one knew. Not even Carly or Zoe. Not even Adrian.

But I couldn't think of my future plans now. My father had trained the spotlight on me, and I had to accept it.

My family was in charge of a lot of the education across the United States. Also, we had several side businesses in oil and land. "I plan to expand our business…" I started, and delved into how I would do it. But I wasn't actually going to do it. Doing what I planned would only cause more trouble – more money. Not only that, but foreign countries will know of the Sages, if you went with what I 'planned' – and Jared Sage loved my plan.

In twenty minutes, I finished talking. "My heir shall be Sydney," Jared said. There was no smile on his face. There never was.

But then, Nathan Ivashkov chose the that time to interrupt. "But why Sydney? Why not Carly? She _is_ your eldest after all." I could tell my father's sponsors was thinking about that. But Jared Sage kept his cool composure.

"I feel that Sydney can take care of my company better. Also, she only gets the company – nothing else. Everything else shall be split to Carly and Zoe. Sydney may have the most, but I trust her to share everything with her sisters. Their bond always has been good," Jared said. Ah. So he wanted people to feel like he was a good father. Well, he wasn't. Not really.

Nathan Ivashkov caught my look. I quickly pulled a cool composure – like my father – as a mask over myself. "You don't seem so sure, my dear," he said, flashing me a smile.

"I believe in my father's choices," I said, like a machine. Only that answer was suitable to my father, the only answer he wouldn't hate.

"You don't seem like it though," Nathan Ivashkov said innocently.

"But I do," I said, copying his innocent tone.

"Not really," Nathan said, his tone now cold.

"You have no right to tell me what I think. Isn't that right? Isn't this a free country?" I asked, my innocent tone now a bit forced. My father watched behind me, nodding in approval at my arguments. I knew what he was thinking. He was probably thinking Sydney is going to be good at fighting for my company or something close to that. But I couldn't disappoint him. Not just yet.

"Yes. I'm just voicing my opinion," Nathan said, smirking.

I smiled back. "Sorry," I said to him. My father's eyes widened at my apology. "We aren't used to opinions. Because everybody believes in what we do already, we have no need for them. But I'm guessing you do, Mr. Ivashkov?" Nathan Ivashkov stood up in rage and he grabbed a champagne cup, throwing into one of our glass cabinets. The glass from both the cabinet and the cup shattered, flying everywhere. I screamed as flying shards went into my legs.

"You insolent girl!" he shouted at me.

"Nathan Ivashkov! Get out of my house!" my father yelled at him. Nathan Ivashkov stormed out of the house. "Is everyone okay?" I asked hoarsely, not wanting to look at the blood dripping down my leg. Everyone nodded at me.

Whispers of the future heir, being me, were sounded. Also, the insanity of Nathan Ivashkov. That wasn't suppose to happen. My father knelt down beside me. "You did great," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened. That was the closest to affection I ever got.

"Thank you, sir," I stammered.

Jared Sage stood back up, scanning the crowd, asking people if they were okay. Suddenly, arms lifted me up and Adrian Ivashkov stared back at me. "Your legs are bleeding," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that."

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked me.

"I can handle it," I said, not wanting to focus on the blood.

"Ivashkov!" I heard my dad yell. My eyes widened. I was in someone's arms. "Let go of my daughter at once!"

"Mr. Sage. Her legs are bleeding, and you have guests to take care of. It would be no inconvenience for me to drive Miss Sage here to the hospital. I apologize for the horrible behaviour from my father," Adrian said smoothly.

My father couldn't argue. He _did_ have guests to take care of, and right now, though I had put up an argument for the sake of him, I was an inconvenience to him. "Fine," was all he said and he turned away. Adrian's eyes widened.

"He… just let you go?" he asked me incredulously. I sighed.

"You know the story. Can we go now? My legs hurt." And with that, Adrian flung open my front door and ran to his car.

**(Adrian)**

I lifted Sydney into Secret, gently putting her down and sliding my arms from under her. She told me the whole story, from her father giving her the Sage company, to _my_ father throwing a champagne cup at a cabinet.

I had winced when I saw her legs. Her dress was torn, the glass shards tearing it and embedding themselves in her legs. There were more glass shards than I had expected and I had torn the fabric, revealing her bloody legs.

I was angry. Angry at Jared Sage for pushing his daughter into this. Angry at my father for hurting Sydney and angry at myself, because I was upstairs, reading her story and enjoying myself while the battle went on downstairs.

I drove her to the hospital, and I sat there, waiting as she was checked by the doctors. The white curtain was drawn back and she sat there on a bed, her right leg wrapped and crutches sitting by her sides.

"Are you her family?" a doctor asked me.

"Yes," Sydney said. She knew that doctors wouldn't have taken a 'friend' seriously. "You can tell him."

"So, we removed the glass shards. Sydney's right leg – her shin – was covered with shards. We've got it to stop bleeding, but Sydney can't put too much pressure on it, or it will bleed again. Her left leg isn't as bad. Her left leg just had a couple bleeding scratches. We put some Band-Aids on it. For maybe a week or so, Sydney will need to use the crutch so it won't bleed that much. If it does, come back immediately so we can tape up her leg again. When the week is done, come back so we can take the wrap off her leg and we can check it again to see if it is okay. Her legs have to be monitored for a while. Stay one night here and you're discharged tomorrow." Stupid father. The doctor left after I thanked her and I sat down next to Sydney on the hospital bed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" she asked me. I gestured at her legs. "It's not your fault. It's not like you threw glass at me," Sydney said. I shuffled my feet.

"Oh. And I read your story." Sydney's brown eyes immediately looked up at me, worry evident in them.

"Which one," she said warily.

"The one with my name."

"Adrian!" she yelled. Then she pushed me off of the bed onto the floor.

"Ow."

"Adrian!"

"Stop saying my name like that!"

"Adrian!"

"I'm sorry!" I said, putting my hands up in the air. I stood up and dusted off my butt. "But it had my name on it." Sydney angrily stood up, immediately falling back onto the bed after standing on her right leg. She sighed and took the crutch. Slowly, she started walking to the elevator.

In two strides, I was walking in pace with her, apologizing. "I'm sorry Sydney!"

"Unless you erase your memories, I'm not forgiving you!" Sydney said angrily, not looking at me.

**(Sydney)**

"What's such a big deal?" he asked me. _Does he not know? Or does he not care?_

I was silent, millions of thoughts flew through my mind. I leaned against the wall. Then Adrian stole my crutch. "Hey!" I protested. Then Adrian bent down in front of me, his back to me. _Oh no._

_Don't say it…_ "Get on," he smiled. _I just thought don't say it, Adrian._ I sighed.

"You aren't going to give me back my crutch are you?" I said.

"Nope."

"Then I'll walk," I said, just as the elevator doors opened. Adrian shot up, worry flooding his face. Then he swooped me up into his arms, bridal-style. I protested, but his arms had pinned mine to my sides. I groaned as everyone looked at us. Whispers were everywhere.

"Adrian Ivashkov, _the_ Adrian, carrying Sydney Sage?... Are they dating?... I thought they hated each other…" I struggled to escape Adrian's hold.

Adrian let me down lightly when we reached my hospital bedroom and I put all my weight onto my left leg, though it still stung a bit. Adrian opened the door and helped me in. Closing the door behind us, he ran to help me into the bed. Once he got the covers over me, I expected him to leave. But he didn't. Instead he looked at me, with those green eyes.

"What?" I said nervously, fidgeting in my dress. That's right, I was still wearing the red dress. The ends were torn because of the glass that went through it. Adrian also ripped it too. I sighed. It was really nice too…

The hospital gown hung on the door and I was waiting for Adrian to leave so I could change.

"About your story…" and I groaned involuntarily. Adrian gave me an amused look. "Anyways, what perspective are you writing that from?" he asked. _As if he needed me to tell. But he was making this all on me. I had to turn the pressure away from me somehow._

"What do you think?" I replied coolly.

"Yours," he said straightforwardly. I widened my brown eyes. I looked away. _Was it that easy?_ "So it _was _yours?" he said excitedly.

"What?" I said abruptly, looking back at him.

"You said 'was it that easy?' so I assumed you meant it was yours," Adrian said.

"I said that aloud?" I gaped. Great. "So… if I did… what would you do?"

"Ask you out, duh," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I was taken aback.

"Why?"

"Because you like me."

"So, you're forcing yourself to go on a date with me, because I like you?" I asked, hoping he didn't catch onto my own feelings.

Adrian shook his head. "My innocent Sage. It means, I was waiting to know you if you liked me or not, because _I_ liked you and wanted to ask you out," he said slowly.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Is that a yes or no?" he said then.

"N…" I stopped myself. _Why was I saying no? My family's hatred is so deeply ingrained in me._ "Yes."

"Then it's settled," then Adrian leaned in and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

My eyes widened and I just looked ahead as Adrian left the room with a mischievous smile.

Then he turned around and ran back to me, pressing a kiss onto my forehead. "Bye, Sage," he winked. I blushed, feeling the blood rise to my cheeks. Adrian only smirked and kissed my cheek.

He left the room, turning once to wink at me again. That infuriating wink and smirk. But I loved it anyways.

**Isn't this like my seventh chapter? Or was it eighth... Nope pretty sure it's seventh. You lucky ducks. Seven chapters in two days. I must really love Adrian Ivashkov. **


	8. Leaving Here

**(Adrian)**

_She said yes. _I whooped with joy in my head as I drove off back to my house. I stopped in front of her house smiling self-consciously. I turned onto my driveway, and removed the key from the ignition. I closed the door with a giddy smile and ran inside.

_Was I dreaming?_ I pinched myself. "Ow!" I yelped, then I smiled, a full wide grin. _I wasn't dreaming._ I ran upstairs, without saying so much as a sarcastic remark to my father, slamming my bedroom door and leaning against it.

_Why was I being like this? I had been on millions of dates. Millions of kisses. But Sydney made it feel special. _I sighed and fell onto my bed, grinning like an idiot.

It's bee a week since Sydney had been discharged and checked up by the doctors. Her legs were mostly healed because the cuts were shallow, thank God. It still stung a bit for Sydney to walk so her mother wanted to her to keep a crutch close by, just in case. An awful inconvenience but it would give me an excuse to carry her anyways. Wink, wink.

I asked her to go out with me tomorrow, grinning to myself. I was so excited… and I had no idea what was going on with me. I was pretty sure I turned insane, but whatever.

Tomorrow took forever to come. I rolled around in my bed, waiting for the sun to come up. I checked my phone. _6:32._ Whatever. It's close enough. I rolled out of my bed and got ready. I tried to take my time, but excitement went over me, making me go faster and faster. The blazing water unknotted the muscles in my back and I sighed. _She is amazing._

When I got out of my bathroom, slipping on a maroon shirt, silky and soft on, I checked my phone and it was only 7:00AM. I sighed. I left the top few buttons undone and slid on black jeans. Over that, I put on a black trench coat – probably around $400 maybe?

I styled my hair – messy but stylish and my green eyes felt more alive than they ever were. I smiled to my reflection. _I was insane. _But I couldn't help but grin.

We had agreed to meet at noon. And I was _never, _repeat _never,_ punctual. I was never on time. _Ever._ But I was actually _early._ Hopefully Sydney won't pass this over as desperateness. It was 11:57AM when I parked Secret in front of Sydney's house. Sydney came out immediately, without me having to call her. Her blond hair was straightened, hanging down below her shoulders. She was wearing a white printed blouse and jeans. I was shocked. For once she looked casual – sort of. I grinned.

She slid in the car, putting her crutches and cavernous bag filled with who-knows-what to the side and I immediately drove off. "Where are we going? The meadow?" she asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

I didn't let anything else on. Soon, I pulled over and got out. Sydney got out as well and widened her eyes. "Pizza!" she said, as if it were disgusting.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"It's not healthy."

"Learn to live, Sage. Stick with me, kid," I said, as I slung an arm around her frail shoulders. She blushed at the gesture, fanning herself like someone from the Victorian era would.

Sydney rolled her eyes as we walked into the pizza parlour. "Are we really eating here?" she said fearfully. I laughed.

"I don't torture people, Sage. At least, not on the first date," I said, smiling. Sydney exhaled with relief.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't plan on a second one if you do torture me," she said.

"Aw, but you can't resist all this," I said, gesturing to me. Sydney rolled her eyes as I opened the door for her – and I gestured inside.

"Wait, I thought we weren't eating here," Sydney said, stopping.

"We aren't." I guided her into the empty place, grinning all the while. I opened the doors to the back. I walked her into the employee parking lot, the sun shining down. With a smile, I opened her eyes.

In front of us was a little table. It had checkered tablecloth on it, complete with plastic plates and cutlery. It looked like a normal diner. I smiled triumphantly.

"Oh…" was all Sydney said. On the plates was salad and lean steak, though cheap stuff still. As cheapest I could get. In plastic cups was water, and a mug for Sydney and her coffee. The sun shone down on the table, making everything better. Then Sydney turned on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek.

That slight gesture… was different. Like she was. I grinned at Sydney, her gold hair straightened and falling down her shoulders. It casted a glow around her, like she was an angel. That was exactly I brought what I brought.

I sat Sydney down in a chair and told her to eat. From under the table, I took a sketch pad and pencil and started to sketch Sydney.

My sketch didn't do her justice, but it was the best I could do. As she laughed as I drew her, as she ate, as I took some bites as I sketched her. The sun filtered down, again casting the halo around her. I made sure to include it – a little glow around Sydney. I smudged the edges. I opened my mouth to speak, but then something was shoved down my throat. Sydney smiled as she stuck the piece of meat in my mouth. I only grinned and ate it.

I handed her the sketchbook and she took it easily, looking at my drawing. I took another bite of my food, finishing it quickly as she tried to understand the art. I took a sip of water as I looked at her. Her eyebrows were scrunched up together, making a little line between her eyes as she concentrated. Her pink lips were pursed into a little line. I could only smile.

"What's this glow?" she finally asked me, gesturing to the glow of the halo and around her body in the drawing.

"This is a drawing of an angel, Sydney," I smiled.

**(Sydney)**

_Sydney. He usually calls me Sage, though._ I smiled at his sudden formalness. _Is he as nervous as I am?_ Adrian suddenly straightened. "Sage…" he said uneasily. "In your story…"

"What?" I said, straightening up as well. I strained to hear his soft voice.

"There was something about… you running away." I widened my eyes. Surely he hadn't gotten to that part… or has he?

"You're a fast reader, Adrian," I sighed.

"Your perspective? Or to make the story sound interesting?" Adrian asked.

I sighed. _Should I tell him…? He wouldn't spill it to my family though. _"Mine," I breathed finally.

Adrian choked on his water, putting down the cheap plastic cup. He slammed his slender hands on the table, leaning forward so he was only inches away from my face. "Then…"

I waited for it. Him to call me stupid. Or a lunatic. Or that he's going to tell my family. "I'm coming with you," he finally said, a glint in his emerald eyes.

"Don't tell my parents!" I yelled, expecting the worst, then coming to a realization. "What?" I said. Adrian had an amused look but just nodded.

"Where to? Canada? Africa? Canada please. I don't really want to live in anything less than a first world country. I'm too used to comfortableness. I heard Africa didn't have indoor plumbing." My eyes widened at his words. "Sage, I get that you want to run away. I get you want to escape. And so do I. We're being cowards, but if we stand up, other people will get hurt." I exhaled slowly and rubbed my temples. I touched my crutches. _Should I?_

"By the way, Adrian. Africa is a really nice place. It's a continent filled with culture and…" I was cut off by Adrian's hand pressing to my mouth. He smirked.

I was scared to leave, but I wanted to leave Palm Springs. But there are so many risks…

Adrian already knew. "But what would we do to earn money?" I asked then, thinking logically.

"We steal as much as we can now, and don't you have a bank account? Then we can live off my brilliant art and you can sell your books!"

I sighed. "It's not that easy, Adrian."

"Why can't it be that easy, Sage? We move to Canada, make sure no one knows who we really are, use fake names and ta da, all done." Adrian smiled triumphantly.

_But he was right. Why _can't_ it be that easy…?_ "When do we leave?" I asked, finally, earning a grin from Adrian.

I knew Adrian was making the plan up right now, but all I wanted to do was leave. "Three days."

**Kay, so this chapter was short and I apologize for that, but this was really more of a necessary filler. Get ready guys. For the:**

**Boom. Boom. Crash.**

**Yeah, I know this is mean because i left you with the Boom. Boom. Crash. but i probably wont be able to update soon because some of my friends are basically forcing me (XD) to write more for my Percy Jackson fic. They're barely giving me enough time D: But then i know its good to have a deadline. I'll try to update every two or three days - though i can't promise you AMAZING writing - since they don't let me revise as well -_- ANYWAYS. **

**I can't decide which chapter title i should use so tell me kays?**

**Irrational.**

**Scared and Scream.**

**Right or Left? **

**My Brain or My Heart?**


	9. Irrational

**(Adrian)**

I quietly packed up my bags, writing down the numbers for the new bank account I had made – under my name and _no one, _not even Nathan Ivashkov, knows about. I had put a lot of money in there so money was down. I stuffed the bags with clothes, crumpling everything up in a ball.

I smirked. Sydney probably packed everything according to seasons, colours and material. Luckily she was a quick healer, or else we would have had to delay the trip. She can walk without crutches now, though her right leg was still bandaged.

Quietly, I slipped my lucky paintbrush into my pack, zipping it up. I snuck down the stairs, creeping like a thief would do.

I opened the front door and slipped outside, feeling the cool night air on my skin. Sydney was already waiting for me, touching the blue paint of Secret, smiling to herself. I smiled at her as she touched the car, running her hands over the smooth paint. "Car geek," I laughed.

Sydney only nodded, as if this information was not new. "Let's go," she said, waiting for me to unlock the car. I unlocked it and we slid in, Sydney in the driver's seat. I had put our bags in the trunk already, and I sat in the passenger side.

The headlights flared and the sound of the engine sounded too loud. It was like we were disturbing the city of Palm Springs. Sydney shot me a gleeful look, her face illuminated by the headlights as she backed out of the driveway and headed towards the highway. "Where to first?" she asked me.

"Los Angeles," I smiled.

"Finally. I get to get away from my old man," I sighed, keeping my eyes ahead.

I heard Sydney chuckle beside me. "So, I planned out everything. From jobs, to a place to stay, to everything," Sydney started, but I cut her off.

"You don't need to tell me. I already know you have everything planned out – to the littlest detail," I said.

From the corners of my eyes, I saw the corners of her mouth perk up. We were on the highway and Sydney rolled the windows down, her mouth in a full smile now. For the first time ever, Sydney yelled and hooted. She hooted to the other cars, honking at them and laughing all the while.

She was out of control and wild as she floored the gas pedal and the car shot forward. Sydney laughed as we shot out of the city limits.

Then something went wrong. Headlights illuminated the car, and we stared wide-eyed at the thing hurtling toward us. A truck, hardier than Secret ten times over, was driving toward us, gaining speed. The truck driver must have been drunk because it was driving on our lane – the opposite lane it _should_ have been driving on and gaining speed.

Sydney shot me a look, her brown eyes filled with worry and fright and she jerked hard on the wheel. Time seemed to slow. The truck was still coming, and Sydney swerved to the right, the truck closer to her than me. Our car was tipping a bit, yet we were still moving. If we veered more, we would fall into a ditch. And my bones would have been crushed. Sydney's hand was steady on the wheel, trying to go as far away from the truck as possible, yet not falling I heard a scream – but I think it was mine. The headlights illuminated her face.

Sydney was looking at me the whole time as the car crashed – right into my angel.

**(Sydney)**

I was having the time of my life. I was finally free. I yelled out an exhilarating scream as I rolled down the windows of Secret. Adrian and I laughed as we drove to Los Angeles. I floored the gas pedal, making the car shoot forward.

No one knows how long I've been waiting to do that. To just lose control. No one but Adrian.

But then, a truck swerved onto our lane, heading right toward us. My brain, for once, froze. I looked to Adrian and in a split-second decision, jerked the wheel to the right, trying to evade the truck. But I knew there was not enough room on the right. We were on the lane that was on the very right side. The last lane on the right. A ditch was on the side, but I desperately swerved right anyways, instead of left – where there was more space. Despite my brain yelling at me to swerve left, I knew I should jerk right. I fought against my logic, battling my own brain with my heart.

If I had moved left, Adrian could have gotten severely hurt. The truck would have hit him, full contact, though I would be safe, able to walk away. But if I move right, Adrian would be the one that could walk away.

So I swerved right, and Secret tipped a bit over the ditch, but not tipping over. The wheels were screeching from my desperate attempt to stop the car in time, but it was silent to me. I looked to Adrian's beautiful face, full of fright, staring back at me, just when the truck hit and the worst pain of my life flashed through my body. I screamed but soon my vision blurred and went black, underneath the sweet black waves of unconsciousness.

**I apologize for the short chapter! SORRYYY. im not good at writing too intense scenes as u have probably noticed XD but if ur confused dont worry cuz ill explain everything later on**


	10. Hurt

**(Adrian)**

A broken leg and a broken arm. But it was all taped up now.

Two broken legs, four broken ribs, a broken left arm and one damaged head. _Can it be fixed?_ I asked myself, as I looked to the unconscious girl lying in front of me on the hospital bed.

We had fallen unconscious after the truck had hit us, but I only had some injuries that could be easily fixed with time. Sydney was a different story. She had taken almost the full hit of the truck, and the doctors had said she had suffered brain damage. They won't fully be sure which part the accident had damaged, but it had something to do with her five senses. As long as she's alive.

But she barely looked alive. Her breathing was short breaths, her chest barely rising. The broken ribs were making it hard to breathe for her. Her legs were both in casts and even if she's able to get up, she'll need to use a wheelchair for probably a month or so. Her arm was also in a cast.

But Sydney already had been unconscious for two weeks now and I told myself maybe it's a good thing. It's more time for her broken bones to heal. Only three more weeks till her leg casts come off!

_Who am I kidding._ The doctors had said, Sydney has a chance of not waking up at all. She was on life support for the first week.

When her family and my father stormed into the Palm Springs' Hospital, everyone shot me a dirty look, as if it was my fault that the drunk driver had decided to crash into us. Guilt crashed onto me the minute I had woken up, and intensified by my father and the Sage family.

Carly and Zoe visited Sydney often, even chatted with me sometimes. Sydney's mother visited too, bringing porridge for me and flowers for Sydney. The Sage women had gotten over the accident quick, though depressed by Sydney's coma.

But Jared Sage and Nathan Ivashkov would not visit again. I knew they were angry, fuming over what had happen – at our attempt to escape. I sat on the chair next to Sydney's hospital bed, putting the cast-covered leg out in front of me. I sat here, talking to Sydney as if she were still here, laughing as if she were smiling right in front of me.

In movies, they said the person could hear you in comas, so I went along with it.

"You know, Zoe actually _is_ a good artist. Seriously. Her sketch of you was_ almost_ as good as mine. _Almost._ The other day, Zoe and I were competing to draw you and Carly was the judge. But she voted for Zoe," and I scoffed before continuing, "_So_ biased."

Then, Sydney's hand stirred. My eyes widened. Then Sydney's casted legs twitched. Sydney's hand moved again. Excited, I pressed the call button on Sydney's bed, calling for doctors.

They wheeled her off, to do… I don't know what. But I called Carly, telling her to come over immediately, and to bring Zoe.

When they arrived fifteen minutes later, I still sat in Sydney's hospital bedroom, waiting for good news.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, immediately sitting down on the bed.

"Sydney moved. Then I called the doctors. Now I'm waiting," I said, unable to keep excitement out of my voice.

Carly exhaled a breath of relief. "Thank God. After two weeks of not even moving a bit…" Carly sighed again. "Finally."

After a bit more waiting, the doctors came back in, with Sydney sitting up in a wheelchair.

Carly immediately stepped up and asked for her condition.

"Well," the doctor said, "her ribs are healing, though it may be a bit hard for her to breathe right now. Her legs and arm probably be better in a couple weeks… but…"

"Something about her brain, right, Doc?" I asked.

"Yeah…" the doctor said, not looking at us.

"What is it?" Zoe said impatiently. The doctor shuffled his feet.

"What is it?" I demanded, my voice escalating.

Carly was still silent, looking at Sydney's blank face.

"She's blind."

**(Sydney)**

I was in darkness. "Someone get me out of this dark room!" I shouted, uncomfortable.

No one answered. All I heard was the sound of shuffling feet and something being rolled. I think it was me. I was being moved.

Moments later, still in that dark room, I heard new voices.

"How is my sister doing?" I heard a voice say. _Carly!_ I immediately wanted to answer her, but I didn't know where she was. I couldn't see her at all in this dark room. And it was impolite to talk to someone without looking at them.

"Well, her ribs are healing, though it may be a bit hard for her to breathe right now. Her legs and arm will probably be better in a couple of weeks… but…" a new voice said. I didn't recognize this one.

Silence filled the air. Then a new voice spoke. "What is it?" the voice said. _Zoe!_ _Zoe was here!_ But again, I couldn't see my sister.

"What is it?" a voice demanded – a voice I would know in my sleep. _Adrian._ I felt joy, knowing that my sisters and my best friend was here.

"She's blind." And all that joy went tumbling down.

"I'm… blind?" I said shakily. My hands flew up to my face, but something was blocking my left arm. I used my right hand to slowly touch it, realizing it was in a cast. My mouth dropped and my hand flew up to my eyes, trying to widen them, but nothing happened. I was in that dark room – that blackness, forever.

I couldn't see the light anymore. I gave out a strangled cry, my right hand clawing at my useless eyes.

I felt a hand take down my own, and a tear streaked down my cheek. "I'm blind…" I said. "I'm _blind,_" I said. As if repeating a fact was going to make it a lie.

"It's okay," a voice said – Adrian. I felt a fingertip graze my cheek, wiping away the wetness that was on it.

"It's _okay?_" I half-shouted. "I'm blind, and it's okay?"

"Sydney, I'm so sorry," a voice I recognized as Zoe said. I heard someone break out into a cry.

"Carly don't cry," I heard Zoe say, but her voice was broken off with a sob.

Then I felt someone hug me and I felt a chin rest on my shoulder. "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Adrian."

**(Adrian)**

It broke my heart. It really did. Sydney was crying, as was her sisters, as the reality of Sydney's blindness struck. I hugged her, as best as I could with the wheelchair poking at me, my broken leg that was unwilling to bend and her own injuries. I rested my chin on her shoulder, sad.

"I don't even know who you are," she said sadly.

It hurt. It felt like a second meaning was under there, like that not only she had lost her sight but her memory of me along with it. Like she has lost her humanity and her heart had snapped when the weight of this situation fell on her.

"I'm Adrian." Then she flung her right arm around me, her left arm still in her cast. She sobbed into my shoulder, fisting my shirt into her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked me then. I released her and looked into her brown eyes. Like always, they were beautiful. But now they were blank, they weren't filled with the wisdom and happiness I had seen only a week before.

"Am I okay?" I laughed darkly. "Look at you. You have two broken legs," Sydney winced, "and a broken arm…" she winced again, "and four broken ribs." I stopped there, not going any further with her injuries.

"And I'm blind," she said coldly. Her voice softened. "How are _you _doing?" she asked then.

"Fine. Just a broken leg and arm. I get to get out of this cast probably in a couple weeks."

"Not your physical injuries, Adrian," she sighed then. Carly and Zoe took the hint and left the room, along with the doctors, taking a box of Kleenex before they left. I stifled a laugh despite the situation. I wheeled Sydney to her bed and as best I could, while balancing on one leg, I got her to lie down on the hospital bed. "Where am I?" Sydney whispered.

"A hospital bedroom."

"Describe it for me."

"I don't have your writer's tongue," I whined playfully, trying to mask the sadness. It was like tears were stained in this room. It was a horrible feeling.

"But you have your artistic mind. Just go!" Sydney said. Her hand moved. Slowly, she touched my hand, feeling it as if it was something new. She laced our fingers, waiting patiently.

"This room has a nice window, and you can see outside of it to the beaches. It's pretty big too." I looked to the window, gazing out of it. "You can see people, little tiny people, smaller than my pinky nail," I said, holding my hand up to the people faraway, on the beach. This hospital room is pretty nice too. Rich people perks, huh?" And Sydney smiled. I squeezed her hand tightly. "There's this awful painting hanging on the wall. Some sort of lady in the Victorian era. It's so mannerly and orderly. She has her hands all nice-like and folded over her dress." I shuddered. "Too orderly for me. Anyways, the room is like a regular room except its drained of colour. The table in the corner has a tablecloth that's blue. And not your typical nice Palm Springs sky blue. But Palm Springs sky blue bleached several times over, and then some. The walls are a grey colour, like light clouds, covering the sky. The bed, you can already feel it, has some scratchy type of bedding. It's cheap. It wasn't something I expected from _the_ Jared Sage though…"

And I talked for hours, talking about everything and nothing, our surroundings and our feelings, everything poured out to the newly blind girl on the bed. The sky outside was black now, stars shimmering with the moon reflecting off the water. "You would have liked this scene, Sage, outside the window. The stars are out, and you can see some constellations."

"Which constellations?" Sydney said excitedly.

"Um… I don't know." As Sydney's face fell, mine did too. _Stupid Adrian. Maybe I _should_ have paid attention in school._ I thought about it again. _Nah._ "Anyways, the moon is reflecting off the water and its so peaceful outside.

Sydney yawned. I smiled as I brushed her gold hair back. "Good night, Sage. Sweet dreams," I smiled as she closed her eyes – those brown eyes that will never truly open – and I kissed her forehead lightly, releasing her hand. I hobbled over to the doorway, grabbing my crutches.

"Good night, Adrian," I heard behind me. "Thank you." And with that I shut the door, and leaned against it, and finally let the tears fall.


	11. All I Need

**(Sydney)**

I woke up to noise. Voices were speaking loudly, almost shouting at each other. I sat up as best as I could and realized with a start. _Yesterday was not a dream._ I couldn't see anything, couldn't see the light that should have been filtering through the windows, like Adrian had described.

I tried to listen to the voices. "Stay away from her," I heard someone snarl. _Was that _Adrian?

"She's my daughter! Back away from her. She is not _yours, _but _mine._" _Father?_

"She is not yours, either. She's her own free spirit. But you kept her under lock and key. That one word of _mine,_ just tells me that you still treat her like an item, something you can so easily give away," Adrian said, anger shaking in his voice.

"You don't know _anything_," my father shouted.

"I may not know much about this world. About science, about math. But I do know about Sydney. Better than you, better than anyone," Adrian said, his voice firm and strong. I smiled at his bravery. Chivalry was not dead. Though, most people wouldn't expect that from Adrian. But I knew.

"Adrian, just let the man pass. Sydney is not worth your time," a new voice said. I recognized it as Nathan Ivashkov. But what the heck was he doing in front of my hospital room door?

I heard Adrian laugh, but it was not his carefree laughs I've heard so many times, but a darker laugh, sarcastic and unbelieving. "Yes, she is. She saved my life. She could have veered another way, saving her own skin, but no, she chose to go a different way, risking her _own life,_ for me. You, Nathan Ivashkov, wouldn't have done that for me. No one would have. But she did. We've talked for so long, and we are the same. I may be idiotic, and she brilliant, but we both have stupid fathers that keep us restrained. Why do you think we were unconscious on the side of the highway? Because we were running away from _you,_" Adrian said coldly, venom dripping from his words. "I would appreciate it if you_ both _just stayed away from both of us," he said, and I heard a door slide open – my door. I couldn't see Adrian's beautiful face, nor my father's or his. I couldn't see him at all.

But it was okay. I had memorized his face, a picture on the back of my eyelids. There was no way I would forget Adrian. I extended a hand toward him, though I didn't know where he was. But I knew. He was there. He was always there.

A warm hand touched mine, holding it tight. With another hand, I reached for his face and he guided my hand to his cheek. It was wet. A tear slid down my own face, though I didn't mind it. With my thumb, I wiped the wetness off his cheek as best as I could without seeing it.

"Thank you," I said again. "For everything."

"You're welcome, Sage," he said, though he couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. "Thank you for saving me."

"I had to," I said firmly. "And I don't regret a thing." Then Adrian sat beside me, putting his arm around me. I rested my head against his shoulder. Though his casted leg was against my own casted leg, though the tears were falling, silent but swiftly, I loved the moment. We enjoyed the silence, the simplicity of each other's company. Though my bones were broken, and my eyes unable to see, I was happy. Happier than when I was still my father's pet. Though healthy, I was not whole. But now I was, though I'm disabled now. I only need Adrian. That's all I need.

**(Adrian)**

I was hobbling off to Sydney's room, sad yet happy. Sad that she had to go through this, happy I could be with her. Sad I couldn't take Sydney's blindness away, happy that we were away from our insanely bossy fathers.

Then I saw them. Two grown men, bickering as they walked towards Sydney's room. Jared Sage and Nathan Ivashkov, bickering together, not noticing me, though I was only a couple feet in front of them. Jared Sage reached for Sydney's hospital room door, but I hobbled forward and blocked him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, an accusing tone in my voice.

"I'm seeing my daughter. What do you think I'm doing? Move out of the way," he said, if I was just another person scared of Jared Sage. Well sucks to be you, because I'm not.

"No. You don't _deserve_ to see her," I said coldly, my eyes not once leaving his. His brown eyes were steely, glaring at me. Like Sydney, Carly and Zoe, he had gold hair, cut regally, with a square jaw and set shoulders. How can someone look so much like Sydney, this amazing girl, but be so different?

My father was silent, as Jared just scoffed. "Who are you to talk?"

"Her boyfriend," I said immediately. "You don't deserve to see Sydney. Where were you when she was in a coma? Where were you when she woke up? Where were you?" I shouted angrily, as I took a step forward. "Where were you when she wanted to be a writer? Saying no a thousand times? A million? Just because being a writer isn't being a CEO in some crappy company? _Were you ever truly her father?_" I shouted. Jared Sage was silent, brown eyes angry. "Were you just training them? So they can take over your company? This isn't just about Sydney. This is about your whole family. And you," I said, eying my father coldly. "Both of you. You two are so similar, though you don't want to admit it. You keep the ones you love – if you even love them – on a leash, holding them back from what they want to do. Well you know what? We aren't some stupid puppies! You had to decide our future. You had to keep us away from people we love." I glared at my father. "What about Mom?" I yelled in his face. "Where were you when it was her funeral? You weren't even there!"

"Adrian, shut up," my father said, shaking.

"Did you even love her?" I asked him, voice shaking. I eyed Jared Sage. "Do you love _your _wife? _Your_ kids? You treat them like objects, so I wouldn't know. It doesn't seem like it to me," I smirked, masking my full outrage. "Stay away from her," I said.

"She's _my _daughter! Back away from her. She is not _yours, _but _mine,_" Jared Sage said, pointing a finger at me.

"She is not yours, either. She's her own free spirit. But you kept her under lock and key. That one word of _mine,_ just tells me that you still treat her like an item, something you can so easily give away," I said darkly, my gaze sharpening on him.

"You don't know _anything_," he shouted at me, his emotions clearly showing on his red face.

"I may not know much about this world. About science, about math. But I do know about Sydney. Better than you, better than anyone," I said calmer. But my bit of peace only made Jared more red. He was as red as a tomato now and I stifled a laugh.

"Adrian, just let the man pass. Sydney is not worth your time," my father said, looking at me bored. I laughed darkly, sarcasm evident.

"Yes, she is. She saved my life. She could have veered another way, saving her own skin, but no, she chose to go a different way, risking her _own life,_ for me. You, Nathan Ivashkov, wouldn't have done that for me. No one would have. But she did. We've talked for so long, and we are the same. I may be idiotic, and she brilliant, but we both have stupid fathers that keep us restrained. Why do you think we were unconscious on the side of the highway? Because we were running away from _you,_" I snarled. "I would appreciate it if you_ both _just stayed away from both of us," I said, and opened Sydney's hospital room door, and slamming it back in their shocked faces. I whipped my head around and saw her. Her blank – still beautiful brown eyes were opened, and she was sitting up. Obviously she could have heard our conversation, but I'm glad she couldn't see me right now.

Because tears were streaming down my face, one after another. You would think humans have a limited supply of tears. But they didn't. My shoulders silently shook as I looked at her beautiful face. Sydney extended a hand toward me. Shuffling forward, I held it, feeling her soft skin under mine.

Her other hand reached out, and I pressed my face against her hand, crying into it. Her thumb wiped away my tears as they continually fell.

"Thank you," she said, "For everything."

"You're welcome, Sage," I said, trying to put a happy lilt in my voice, but failing miserably. "Thank you for saving me," my voice now quiet.

"I had to. And I don't regret a thing," she said, strength returning into her voice. I smiled and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

My casted arm lay limply at my side and my casted leg was touching hers. She leaned against my shoulder, placing her head at the crook of my neck.

It was silent. But I loved every moment. Because I was with her. I was with Sydney. And that was all I needed.

After a while, I heard a light snore, drifting from Sydney herself. I chuckled as she breathed in and out. Lightly, I kissed her forehead. And Sydney snuggled closer to me, smiling in her sleep.

Yup. She was all I needed.


	12. Just Hoping

**(Sydney)**

Today was the day. The day that I can finally get out of this hospital. My arm was now no longer in a cast, but in a sling – which I could take off in a couple days. The cast for my legs were already off, but it was still weird for me to actually walk. I can try though. Adrian had been out of the hospital sooner, his body all intact already. I had to stay because they had to monitor my ribs, but it was mostly for my eyes. They had to examine them, though I have no idea why. I'm blind. That's it.

A knock came on my door and I heard it open. "Hey, Sage," a familiar voice said.

"Hey Adrian," I said, as I swung my legs over the bed. Then with a start, I realized I couldn't see his face. I will never get used to being blind. Never. But I had to suck it up and deal with it anyways. "Is Carly and Zoe here?" I asked, as I slipped my shoes on. But even though I was blind, I still was familiar with routine.

I hated surprises. I needed everything to be perfectly analyzed, double checked, then checked again. I needed familiarity. It was a sense of comfort I had to have. But when Adrian stepped into my life, nothing was predictable anymore. Yet it gave me a thrill.

I touched the hospital bed, searching for my bag as I patted down the bed. But a hand touched my shoulder. "I got it already. Let's go," Adrian said. Adrian slung an arm around my shoulders as he guided me to the door.

"Wait!" I said. "Walking stick!"

"You don't need it. You got me, remember? And I already have it," Adrian said. I could imagine the smirk on his face, but of course, I couldn't check.

"You're smirking right now, aren't you?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" came Adrian's surprised reply.

I shrugged. "I just know you." I heard Adrian's sweet chuckle and smiled.

Soon, we were in a car, driving away. "Where am I going to go?" I sighed, meaning that I couldn't stay where my dad was.

"With me, duh," Adrian said.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"I bought an apartment. Don't worry! Wipe that shocked look off your face. It's scaring me," he said, and I composed my features. "There's two rooms. Though I am offended that your trust in me is lacking." I scoffed at him.

"No doubt the refrigerator is stocked with alcohol," I said.

"Again, how'd you know?"

I chided him as he sighed. "Adrian, stop being an alcoholic. How am I going to trust you to drive me around? And also, what type of car is this?" I asked. I could already tell. This car was nicer than Secret. I could feel the engine purr under my feet, and the car glided so smoothly I couldn't tell that we were moving – except for the whizzing sound of cars going by. Leather was under me, smooth leather. It was ridiculously comfortable. I knew the windows were rolled down, the air conditioning off – just the way I liked it. Though Adrian probably enjoyed basking in cool air that comes from vents.

"Guess," was all he said.

"Adrian!"

"Alright!" Adrian sighed. "It's a Jaguar E-Type – from 1961." My jaw dropped. No way.

"How can you afford all this by yourself?" I asked. It was a classic car, meaning more money. Also, if it still is in good condition, or amazing condition, more money still. And it probably never left Palm Springs, meaning it never faced any harsh weather. And more money still.

"Remember all the money we stocked into a bank account? Yeah. And this guy was so stupid, he sold this car to me for a cheap price. All in all, it's all cool," he laughed.

"I wish I could see it," I sighed wistfully. Adrian was silent. "Stop frowning," I said.

"How do you do that?" he asked, surprised. This was a moment where I would have rolled my eyes. But I couldn't.

I shrugged. Then the car stopped. "Are we here?" I asked.

Adrian murmured something and the car rolled to a stop. I unlocked my seatbelt and reached to open the door but it was already opened. I felt strong arms envelope me, lifting me. I smiled.

"How are you going to open the door, Adrian?" I asked.

"Right…" he said. I chuckled. Gently, Adrian settled me down on my feet. I wobbled a bit before steadying myself. I heard a door open and Adrian guided me into the apartment. I yawned.

"Tired already, Sage," Adrian said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, Adrian," I yawned again. I had no strength in me to even add the usually snarky lilt to it. I felt Adrian's arms envelope me again and I leaned into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and I fell asleep to the familiar rhythm.

I woke up in a dark room, blankets covering my body. Oh wait… it was always black. I sighed as I removed the blankets from my body. My throat was sore as I rasped. Water. Kitchen. I carefully slid my legs off the bed. I had a feeling it wasn't morning yet. Blind person intuition I guess. And also, I had a new device now that can speak to me. All I had to do was speak back to it.

"3:51A.M." the device said mechanically. Holding my hands out in front of me, I began to walk slowly, putting a hand against the wall to see where the door was. After a couple minutes, I finally found the door which I exited. Which way to the kitchen… I decided to go with my instincts and went left.

I released a breath of relief once my feet touched the tile floor of the small kitchen.

Cup. I grasped randomly at the air, trying to touch a drawer. When I opened a drawer, I extended my hand in carefully, reaching for any cups. I sighed. The process was repeated until I was sure that I touched them all. So hard to get a stupid glass of water.

I reached up, looking in the cupboards. Then my hand came around something that felt like a cup. _Yes!_ I slowly began to pull my arm back, the cup in hand when it slipped. I screamed as I covered my head with my arms and a crash of glass sounded. My feet stung and I knew my feet had been hit.

_I better get it cleaned up before Adrian comes._ I knelt down on the floor, scared Adrian will find out, reaching around the floor for glass, only resulting in more cuts on my hands. Tears were already falling now. I couldn't even get a glass of water. Biting my lip until it bled, I hoped with all my heart Adrian didn't hear me.

Too late. I felt a warm hand touch mine, and I froze in place. I hastily wiped my face with the sleeves of my shirt.

"Sage, you idiot," Adrian said, tone worried. "Why didn't you call me?" he sighed. "Never mind. Already know." I had no doubt in my mind. Adrian knew. I sniffed.

"God, Sage! Look at your hands," Adrian clucked. I didn't make a sound as I felt Adrian wrap something around my feet and hands. I stayed frozen in my spot as I heard Adrian mop up my blood and sweep up the glass on the floor. Finally, Adrian put his hands on my shoulders, guiding me up to stand, once again carrying me in a bridal style position.

I felt his warm lips on my wet cheeks.

"I can't even get a glass of water without screwing up, Adrian," I cried into his shirt, fisting it with my hand.

"But you can do so much more."

**(Adrian)**

I put Sydney to bed, but she wouldn't unclench my shirt. I eyed the alarm clock next to me. 5:12A.M. I sighed as I clapped my hands. The lights turned off immediately. That's right. Adrian Ivashkov got a clapper.

I kissed Sydney's forehead as she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist. This was all my fault. But what's done is done. All I could do was hope Sydney could accept me… Hope I can help her with my own useless life.

But most of all…

Hope she would still love me.

**HAY GUYS! havent updated in... two days? Three? eh. my legs r so tiiiired. Skiing... basketball... whhaaateevs. sry i havent been able to update as quickly. **

**I looked at my reviews. COOOME ON WE CAN DOO BEETTER. FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER? PLEASE? **

**Pretty please with Adrian Ivashkov on top? COME OOON. NO ONE CAN REFUSE THAT.**


	13. A Place of Magic

**(Adrian)**

I carried Sydney again to the car, which she had named Beginning. Gently, I deposited her in the passenger side and shut her door. I ran to the other side and slipped in, starting the car. The engine purred as I sank into the soft-as-butter seats.

"Where are we going?" Sydney asked again.

"Some place," I said vaguely. Sydney huffed, crossing her arms. I knew she hated being out of the loop.

"I hate being out of the loop," she sighed. I chuckled.

"I know," I said, before reaching over and taking her hand. Her grip relaxed as her soft hands touched mine.

Twenty minutes later, our car rolled to a stop and I opened my door. I ran over to Sydney's side and opened her door. Easily, I slipped my arms under her and lifted her up. It became easier over time – yeah that's right. Adrian Ivashkov is _sooooo _fit. I smirked to myself.

"Adrian, put me down!"

**(Sydney)**

Then suddenly, I was in someone's arms and I clung on, for dear life. "Adrian, put me down!" I shouted. Adrian shushed me as he began walking. I clung onto his neck tighter. "I swear, Adrian Ivashkov…" but he cut me off.

"Sydney! Be quiet for a second. I need to get there and I don't really want to drop you flat on your face, so if you don't want that to happen, shh!"

I stayed silent, for fear of getting dropped. I couldn't see, I was still in that pitch black room. I clung onto Adrian's soft, silky shirt tighter, smelling his expensive and intoxicating cologne. Familiar things. I calmed down a bit, though I didn't loosen my grip on Adrian.

"Sydney," Adrian whispered softly. "We're here." Then slowly, I slid off Adrian's back, right into grass. It was soft, tickling the bare skin of my arms.

"This is the meadow, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," Adrian said and he pulled me down onto the ground. I lay beside him, wishing I could look up into the skies, the skies that I imagine would be a clear blue.

I sighed as I felt the sun hit my face. Adrian held onto my hand, and I wasn't going to let go.

"Sage…" Adrian started.

"Yeah, Adrian?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something." I waited, letting him speak. "This meadow… it's something special to me." I heard him sigh. "This was a place my mother used to take me, and while my father would work, we would sit here, talking. My father wouldn't let me go to a school you see, and he hired private tutors. But they didn't work out, so my mother tutored me. She was an artist – just like me. She taught me everything I know, right here. Though it's not much, she focused on what I liked – which was art. And when she died, I always came here. We laughed here, we talked here, we cried here. This place was my mother's and when she died, it became mine. Though, I can always feel her here. Like her presence is here with me. When I brought you here the first time, it meant something to me. You're the first person to ever come here besides my mother and I. This place that was my mother's and mine, it was now ours."

I squeezed Adrian's hand. "This place is special. It truly is. And I'm glad you shared it with me," I smiled. "I can tell how much this place means to you. Thank you, Adrian."

"This is all my fault," Adrian said miserably.

"What is?" I asked.

"You. Being blind. If I wasn't there, you could have made it without losing your sight. Or, you could have veered left and not to the ditch," Adrian sighed.

I sat up and I turned my head in his direction. "Shut up," I said. Adrian was silent. I never said things like that before. Never. But I was angry. "I don't like being blind. I really don't. But I am grateful that I'm still alive. You idiot. If I had veered left, you would have been crushed. When the truck hit, you would have died. And if I turned into the ditch, you would have died as well," I said angrily. "You realize that I fought all my logical sense, my own brain, which I love, to become blind. Obviously, I did it for a reason! _You could have died, you idiot!_" I shouted.

Then he kissed me.

His lips were soft, but fierce against my own. His artist hands were all that was holding me up. I melted into the kiss, forgetting everything except his lips on mine, the smell of Adrian, the beauty of it, though I couldn't see it. Fire burned inside me, and my head spun at the heady kiss. For once, my brain froze. I didn't think. I didn't _have_ to think. All I knew was Adrian. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away, though his hands were still at my waist, and mine around his neck. Then light blinded me. I screamed. Searing light entered my vision, and I blinked, not knowing what this light was.

"Sydney? Sydney!" I heard Adrian's voice, but it sounded so faraway. His hands were supporting me, keeping me from falling. I shut my eyes closed, blocking the light. Again, I was thrust into darkness, the burning light extinguished. My hands flew to my face, covering my eyes.

Slowly, I opened them again, and uncovered my hands. Again, light shone, but this time it was bearable. I blinked. Once. Twice. I turned my head to face Adrian. And I gasped as the realization dawned on me.

Green eyes stared back at me, widening with each second.

I could see.

**Okay. SO this chapter was pretty rushed... and yeah, I LOOVE happy endings and I really couldn't stand Sydney being blind. Now seeing problems... CHECK! All we have left is the problem we have RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING! Family! YAY! **

**Sorry it's a short chapter... but, WHATEVER. THEY KISSED. AND: I could see. INTENSE STUFF. REVIEW!**

**and thanks everyone that had followed and favourited and reviewed. means a lot that ur supporting me! **


	14. Confessions

**This chapter was rushed and... not awesome. But... WHATEVER. ITS THE END. AND I'M SAD. D:**

**(Adrian)**

I had rushed her to the hospital, asking for an explanation to this. I was overwhelmed with joy as we rode back to the hospital. Sydney's eyes had brightened, and life had been returned to them. After almost two months without sight, she could see.

They said there was no explanation. They said that it was impossible. A miracle. But I knew. One look at Sydney and it told me she knew too. Us. They say love is stronger than anything. And I believe that. I've seen it work. Work on Sydney's eyes. Work on my own heart.

I called Carly and Zoe, demanding them to come over to my apartment immediately for Sydney. My heart was pounding and it was going to beat right out of my chest. Happiness filled my heart, my lungs, my brain, my entire body. If every cell of my body had a face, they would be all smiling. Nothing could bring me down today.

Sydney and I sat on the couch, talking and laughing as we waited for Carly and Zoe to come.

A knock came on the door and we fell silent. With a gleeful grin, I walked to the door and opened it. And frowned. These two people were _not_ Carly and Zoe.

Nathan Ivashkov and Jared Sage stood at the door. Sydney wisely stayed silent behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my friendly tone forced. Jared Sage opened his mouth, then shut it again. I raised my eyebrow, looking at my father. The two grown men took a deep breath.

"Can we come in?" my father finally said. I shrugged and stepped outside so the two men could come in.

"Adrian?" Sydney innocently asked me. "Who's here?" I raised my eyebrow. I looked into her eyes, blank and empty. My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. Then she winked. I stifled a laugh. Ah, I see.

"It's not important, Sage," I said. Sydney frowned. I didn't know she could be that good of an actress.

"Who?" she asked again. Her father and mine was silent.

"Just our old mans," I replied. I sat down on the couch next to her, and our fathers shuffled awkwardly, standing. "Sit anywhere you'd like," I offered and they both sat down in arm chairs.

I looked to Sydney. Her shoulders were tensed, and I wasn't sure if this was acting or real. Either way, I carefully reached over and held her hand, and her shoulders immediately relaxed and she shot me a grateful smile.

Our fathers frowned at our physical contact. I rolled my eyes. _Like you haven't see people hold hands before._ But they stayed silent, surprisingly to me. I could tell Sydney was surprised too, but she tried hard not to show it.

Jared Sage took a breath before speaking. "We would like to… apologize," he choked out. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I said, squeezing Sydney's hand.

"We've realized we haven't been treating you… all too fairly," Nathan said. Neither of them seemed willing to truly apologize. But it was the first time I've ever seen them do it. Nathan Ivashkov does not apologize to anyone. Jared Sage seemed like it too.

"We've agreed to set aside our… differences," Jared said, looking at Nathan with a bit of disgust, "… and you two can be together," he said, his words forced out of his mouth.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, that's great, but…" I paused. This was insane. Jared Sage and Nathan Ivashkov trying not to hate each other.

"When you told me, about Sydney," my father started, "that she saved your life and risked her own, going on full contact with that truck, just to keep you from getting crushed… I didn't believe it. I mean, what kind of person would do that at the risk of their lives? For an enemy, no less. And I realized that you two weren't enemies, but best friends. Lovers. When… when you said that I had never loved your mother…" my father paused. "It was one of the worst feelings of my life. I thought, _Was I that bad? Did I seem so heartless that I did not love my own late wife? _She would not have been proud of me. I skipped out on her funeral, not wanting to see her dead body, so lifeless. She used to be so full of colour and so bright and optimistic about everything. But she died," he said bitterly. "Because she tried to save me." My jaw dropped.

"It was a car accident, you know that. But it was because of me that she had died. Much like you and Sydney, she had swerved trying to avoid a car coming straight toward us and in the last second, she covered me with her own body, protecting me from glass and possible crushing. I had walked away with a few scratches. She had not lived," my father said. "And I turned cold. Colder than I already was. Colder than… I don't know. And looking at you two, I see us. Your mother and I. And I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to ruin or destroy another good thing. I realize that you two are amazing together, and Sydney is a lovely girl," he said, looking at Sydney, who smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"I don't want to '_restrain'_ you from living your life Adrian. Not anymore. I'm hoping you both will forgive me. I'm sorry it took this car accident to help me figure this whole thing out. I'm sorry," my father said.

"Thank you," Sydney said again. I stayed silent. Nathan looked up at me, his eyes downcast.

"I forgive you, old man," I smiled. My father's eyes perked up, smiling. Then he lightly nudged Sydney's father.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I live my life in a strict way. And I enforced it on you. I still remember the day when Zoe screamed that she hated me when I took away her sketch book. I only stormed upstairs, leaving her crying at the bottom of the stairs," Jared said sadly. "I'm not proud of it. I looked down and you and Carly were already there, like it was a routine. And I realized _it was._ When Carly wanted to go do dance, and I stopped her, you and Zoe were already there, comforting her when she was crying. But you never put up a fight. You never disappointed me. You were the only one that lived up to my expectations. My own father, and your grandfather, before he died kept scolding me. 'Jared, let your kids go free, or one day you'll regret it,' he had said. But I didn't listen to him. And now, you're blind, Carly and Zoe hate me, and you too. And when Adrian," he looked at me sharply, "had told me you two were trying to run away from me, I… don't know. It struck me. I was the worst father ever. I don't know how I became this way. My father was always so gentle and kind with me, but I turned into a monster. I'm so sorry. Like Nathan, I'm sorry it took me so long, for my own daughter to become disabled, to see this."

Sydney walked over to her father and hugged him. Jared's eyes widened with surprise. "This is probably the closest I've ever been with you, Father," Sydney said. She released him, looking at him. "I can see."

Jared's eyes widened even further, if that was possible, not to mention my own father's jaw had dropped to the floor. "What do you mean?" Nathan said.

"She can see. What do you think she means?" I laughed. I cut the two men off before they could speak. "She was blind yes, but…" I winked at Sydney, "I did something and now she's all better."

"What do you mean by did something, young man?" Jared asked me, taking a fatherly role. Sydney laughed.

"He did nothing, don't worry. I wouldn't let him," Sydney said, calming Jared down.

"You never know," I said, waggling my eyebrows. My father laughed and high-fived me. Then my door bursted open. I forgot to lock it. Carly and Zoe came in, tissues in hand, and eyes red-rimmed.

"What happened with Sydney?" they shouted. Then they took in the scene. Sydney's arm was around Jared's shoulders. My father's hand was touching mine, freezing in the middle of the high-five. Sydney stood up and ran to them, hugging them tightly.

"I missed you so much," she cried. "Hey, Carly! Aren't those my boots!" she pointed. Carly blushed.

"Wait you can see?" she shouted.

**(Sydney)**

It was a family reunion. My mother joined in, coming into Adrian's apartment to see what was going on. There were no more fights, no more sadness, no more rage. Just happiness. There was nothing that could take away this moment from us.

Nothing.

Adrian slung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me down onto the couch. My family and his father were looking through his refrigerator, looking for champagne. Zoe wanted to drink, but my father scolded her, telling her it wasn't good for growing girls. My family was united, complete and whole. There was nothing that could stop us now.

I turned to look at Adrian's beautiful face, his mischievous green eyes sparkling. He kissed my forehead and I nestled into his shoulder, closing my eyes. He rested his cheek against my head.

Yup. There was nothing that could stop us now.


End file.
